Love Hina Peril
by Bugsy
Summary: Keitaro decides that he will not be pushed around by the girls anymore. Story reopened by request. New chapter up!
1. Never Again

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – Never Again  
  
Wednesday Afternoon  
  
Naru, a towel wrapped around her body, walks towards the hot spring.  
  
"Ah, there's nothing like a bath in the afternoon!"  
  
She stands next to the hot spring and looks around. The stones are starting to become slimy and there are leaves and other items floating in the water. She turns on her heel and heads back into the changing room.  
  
A few minutes later, she marches upstairs and slides the door to the manager's room open. Keitaro sits at his desk looking through his diaries and sketchbooks. Naru walks over and places her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Have you looked at the hot spring lately? It is a mess! Why don't you get out of that chair and go clean it up?"  
  
Keitaro continues reading the books and shrugs her hand off.  
  
"Stop bothering me, I'm busy."  
  
Naru grabs the chair and spins him around.  
  
"You'll go right now! You've been really lazy lately and have a lot of work to catch up on."  
  
He calmly stands up and looks at her.  
  
"Clean it yourself. Why should I have to take care of the hot spring if I can never use it?"  
  
Naru clenches her fist and pulls her arm back. The Naru-punch is stopped as Keitaro's left hand grabs hers just in front of his face. He forces her arm down and as she stares at him, he raises his right fist and backhands her.  
  
"Don't ever hit me again."  
  
Naru tumbles across the room and into the hallway. She gets to her knees and touches her face, feeling her nose.  
  
"Y-you broke my nose. K-k-Keitaro! Why?"  
  
Motoko stands at the head of the stairs and watches as Naru crashes into the hallway. Drawing her sword, she rushes into Keitaro's room.  
  
"Urashima! How dare you strike Naru-sempai? You will finally meet the justice of my blade! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro steps forward to meet Motoko and strikes at her blade, sending it spinning into the air. He grabs the hilt as Motoko stares at him. She is too shocked to move as he spins the sword around and drives the tip of the sword towards her.  
  
The manager steps back as Motoko falls and turns to looks at Naru. Her screams echo throughout Hinata-sou as she watches Keitaro fall to the floor.  
  
Desperate minutes later, the girls wait downstairs while Doctor Hikari frantically tries to save Motoko's life. Shinobu, her hands shaking uncontrollably, hands an ice pack to Kitsune, who places it against Naru's swollen face. Tears in her eyes, Naru stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"What's happening? Why did Keitaro kill Motoko? Why, why, why, why, why, WHY?"  
  
Kitsune presses Naru back down onto the couch.  
  
"She isn't dead, yet. Hikari-san is doing everything she can."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"There was so much blood! No one could have lost that much and, and . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu covers her ears and backs away from the couch.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! She can't be dead! I don't believe it! Sempai would never hurt one of us!"  
  
Su, sitting on the back of the chair, looks up from a portable monitor which is receiving video from her Mecha-Tama.  
  
"Keitaro is still lying on the floor in his room and the Doc's hooking up another IV in Motoko's arm. That's the third one already. Haruka is shaking him, but he aint responding, and she's in the way so I can't see Motoko very well, but hokey cats it don't look good!"  
  
Kitsune moves over and presses a button on the control, shutting the picture off.  
  
"We don't need a running commentary, Su-chan. Shinobu can you look outside and see what Mutsumi's doing?"  
  
Shinobu moves to the front door and looks out.  
  
"She's still standing at the top of the steps with her hands out like she's pressing against something. Do, do you think that she's going crazy?"  
  
"Tell her to get back in here; we might need all the help we can get when, when Keitaro wakes up."  
  
A minute later, Mutsumi kneels on the floor next to the couch.  
  
"Oh my! That is very strange. There is a wall, but it isn't a wall, at least I can't see it."  
  
Naru looks up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Otohime-san?"  
  
"Well, I was going to get some things from Haruka's tea shop, but I can't go down the steps. There is something in the way."  
  
"But, Shinobu said there isn't anything there!"  
  
"That's right. Oh my, this is very strange."  
  
"You already said that, Otohime-san."  
  
Mutsumi shakes her head.  
  
"No, I was talking about your nose. Oh my!"  
  
Kitsune does a double take at Naru.  
  
"Holy spit! Naru, your nose!"  
  
Naru reaches up and gently touches her face.  
  
"It, it doesn't hurt anymore! The bleeding stopped and it doesn't feel swollen!"  
  
She grabs her nose between a thumb and forefinger and pinches it.  
  
"It's not broken! But, how? I could feel the bone scraping when I breathed!"  
  
Su moves over and picks up the icepack.  
  
"Ya was bleeding buckets. How come it stopped all of a sudden?"  
  
A scream from the second floor causes all of the girls to rush upstairs, fearing the worse. They pile through the door of their manager's room and skid to a halt at the sight before them. Motoko is calmly wrapping a towel around her chest and looks up at them. Su catches Shinobu as the youngest resident falls to the floor. Naru reaches a hand out as she stares at the sword master.  
  
"M-m-Motoko-chan! You're alive! Thank goodness Hikari-san!"  
  
Hikari shakes her head as she cleans her hands.  
  
"I cannot explain it. The wound closed without a trace. This is not possible!"  
  
Motoko walks over to Naru and touches her face.  
  
"Naru-sempai, your nose has also healed! What has happened? I would almost believe it was a dream except for that."  
  
Motoko points at the pool of blood and her torn shirt on the floor.  
  
The doctor places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Motoko-san please, you should not move around. You were in bad shape. Why you are even conscious is beyond explanation. By all rights, you shouldn't be breathing. There was nothing that I could do to save you. The blade had struck a fatal blow."  
  
"I feel fine, Hikari-san. But I do remember what happened and I am at a loss also to understand it."  
  
Haruka stands and faces the residents.  
  
"If you two have been healed, how come Keitaro is still unconscious? Shouldn't whatever helped you work for him?"  
  
Motoko kneels and retrieves her sword. She keeps a wary eye on Keitaro as she replaces it in its scabbard.  
  
"He should not have been able to avoid my attack, much less counter it. But, perhaps he has learned some kind of technique after all these months."  
  
Kitsune crosses her arms.  
  
"Maybe that has something to do with the wall, or whatever it is, that's around the inn. Maybe when he stopped ya from striking him, the chi went somewhere else?"  
  
Motoko looks at the ceiling for a few seconds before responding.  
  
"I have never heard of such a reaction and it is unlikely that is the cause. I will inspect this wall and see if there is a way to remove it. Or at least allow us to get through."  
  
Naru, keeping her distance, looks over at Keitaro.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He never did anything like this before. He hasn't been acting strangely lately, except that he's neglected some of his work."  
  
Motoko heads to her room to replace her gi. She turns to Haruka as she walks out the door.  
  
"I would appreciate your and Hikari-san's assistance when I inspect this barrier. I shall meet you outside."  
  
Haruka pulls a blanket over Keitaro before standing.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there. Kitsune, you and Su take Shinobu back to her room. Naru, you try the phone again, maybe it will work now."  
  
With a last look back at Keitaro, the girls head out of the managers room. After placing Shinobu in her bed, Su heads up to her lab. Kitsune walks down to her room, pours a glass of sake and whispers.  
  
"This stuff that's happening is really weird. I hope ya'll can come up with something, Motoko."  
  
As she walks to the stairs to see if Naru had any luck with the phone, Kitsune peaks in Keitaro's door. She sees him sitting up and rubbing his head so she enters the room.  
  
"Keitaro-san, I'm glad that you're recovering too. The others are outside trying to figure out what is surrounding Hinata-sou."  
  
Keitaro goes to his desk and retrieves his glasses. After placing them on, he stands and looks out the window.  
  
"They cannot get through the barrier."  
  
Kitsune tilts her head.  
  
"Ya never know. Motoko is pretty strong and knows more about this kinda stuff then the rest of us combined. Why did ya attack her and Naru? That isn't like you at all. Maybe ya can have Motoko check you out when she gets back."  
  
Keitaro turns to her.  
  
"She is most welcome to try anything that she may wish."  
  
Kitsune walks over and stands next to him. He watches her as she moves.  
  
"I'm happy that you're willing to let her help ya out, Keitaro-san. But, how did ya know about that barrier thing?"  
  
Keitaro's left hand reaches out quickly and grabs Kitsune's throat. A grin spreads across his face as he lifts her off her feet.  
  
"Wh-what are ya d-d-doing?"  
  
His other hand reaches up and grabs her shirt.  
  
"This will be worth a whole year's rent!"  
  
"KEITARO!!!"  
  
Naru stands in the doorway holding a vase in her shaking hands. Keitaro calmly turns his head.  
  
"Give me five minutes and then we can share an intimate moment together also. Or would you prefer to join us?"  
  
Naru stands her ground and raises the vase.  
  
"L-let her go, Keitaro! I will hurt you if I have to!"  
  
Keitaro laughs at her.  
  
"Oh please do try. It is so much more fun that way."  
  
The air is tense as the standoff continues. Outside, the others have made a discovery that shocks them to their souls. Motoko is the first to move forward to verify what they have found. Keitaro is standing on the other side of the barrier using anything that he can find to try to break through. He looks at them and then raises a large rock and hurls it through the air. It strikes the unseen wall and bounces off, making no sound whatsoever. Motoko strikes at the barrier with her sword.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Chi swirls around her blade and the vortex tears towards its target. It strikes the barrier, darkening the air as its force vies with the energy of the wall. After a few seconds, the vortex fades, ineffective against whatever supports the shield.  
  
Mutsumi is the first to voice concern at the apparent disparity they face.  
  
"Oh my! How can Urashima-san be over there when we left him inside?"  
  
Haruka looks back towards the inn.  
  
"Oh my god! The other girls! We've got to get back there."  
  
She dashes towards the front door with the rest of the girls close behind. They rush upstairs and into the manager's room. Keitaro stands in the middle of the room holding Kitsune in the air by the neck. A large wound on his forehead drips blood down the side of his face. Naru, cradling her arm, is pushing against the wall trying to regain her feet. Keitaro looks up at them.  
  
"Well, I guess we will be having a party. I am glad the rest of you could join us."  
  
Motoko braces her stance and raises her sword.  
  
"You will not surprise me this time, demon!"  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"I assure you, I am no demon."  
  
"You are not Urashima! Release Kitsune-san and leave this place!"  
  
"I will leave in my own time, but I will not depart alone. You can be sure of that."  
  
Motoko gathers a quick blast and hurls it towards Keitaro. He blinks as it passes behind him and strikes the far wall.  
  
"You are slipping, Motoko-chan. You missed your target by at least a meter."  
  
The sword master smiles at him.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
Keitaro turns towards the window. Motoko's blast widened it enough for Su's Mecha-Tama to rush in unimpeded. He drops Kitsune and tries to block the rushing automaton. Mecha-Tama smashes into him, carrying him into the hallway and through the opposite wall. It continues until it plows headlong into the barrier surrounding Hinata-sou. A fierce explosion rocks the building and sends the girls to their knees. They stand and rush over to the hole. A pile of burning wreckage marks the spot below the impact point. Kitsune staggers over, holding her throat.  
  
"My god! Ya killed Keitaro! What the heck is going on?"  
  
Motoko, still staring outside, answers her.  
  
"That was not him. The real Urashima is outside the barrier. We saw him trying to break through. I do not know what this manifestation was, but it seems that we have triumphed. Are you seriously injured, Kitsune-san?"  
  
"I'm okay, but Naru took a pretty bad hit when she attack Keitaro, uh, that whatever it was."  
  
Naru rubs her arm.  
  
"I'm sore, but I don't think it's broken. I don't know why we didn't notice sooner that it wasn't Keitaro. Did you see his eyes? They were green!"  
  
Su comes down the stairs, still holding her remote control. She looks through the hole.  
  
"Totally barbequed! That'll teach him to mess with us!"  
  
Motoko places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Excellent timing, Su-chan. How did you know we needed your assistance?"  
  
Su points towards the ceiling. A small Mecha-Tama floats in the air with a video camera strapped to its back.  
  
"Ya forget Video-Tama! I turned it on to keep an eye on Keitaro and saw what was happening. I saw the green eyes and knew that wasn't our manager."  
  
Hikari gasps and points outside.  
  
"There is Keitaro-san coming up the steps."  
  
As they watch, Keitaro raises his hands and pushes as he reaches the top step. The barrier is still apparently intact. Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder and shakes her head.  
  
"He's still trapped outside and we're still stuck inside. Why didn't the wall disappear when we got rid of that, thing?"  
  
Shinobu, awakened by the explosion, exits her room and runs towards the others.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What happened?"  
  
They explain about the doppelganger and how they defeated it. As they finish, Shinobu raises a hand to her mouth and points outside.  
  
"L-l-look at th-that!"  
  
From the pile of smoking rubble Keitaro's double rises. Trailing smoke, it staggers a few feet. Standing upright, it shakes its head and looks up at the girls. And smiles. At the steps, Keitaro freezes for a few seconds and then attacks the barrier like a man possessed. His fists are scraped from pounding at the wall. Green-eyed Keitaro walks over and stands before Keitaro. Reaching through the barrier, it grabs his arm and pulls him through.  
  
"You are more resourceful than I gave you credit for. I did not think that you would escape for at least another week."  
  
As Keitaro struggles and screams, the doppelganger throws him over its shoulder and runs into the nearby woods. Naru's scream shocks the others into motion.  
  
"KEITARO! NO!!!"  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Will the Real Keitaro

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Will the Real Keitaro . . .  
  
Wednesday Evening  
  
Naru starts to rush downstairs, but Motoko grabs her arm.  
  
"Do not fly headlong into such an obvious trap, Naru-sempai."  
  
"But it has Keitaro! We have to go save him!"  
  
"That is what this doppelganger would want. It would avail nothing if you were to be captured or killed by this monster. We must plan our every move carefully."  
  
Haruka grabs Motoko's shoulder.  
  
"That's my nephew out there. The longer we wait, the greater the chance that, that, thing will hurt him!"  
  
Kitsune and Shinobu stand with Haruka and Naru. Su, Mutsumi and Hikari side with Motoko.  
  
"Haruka's right. Ya'll are playing with his life just standing here waiting!"  
  
Hikari turns to Kitsune.  
  
"If that being meant to harm Keitaro, it would not have carried him away. Obviously, it has some plan that requires him alive."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! We have to help Sempai!"  
  
Su hops next to Shinobu.  
  
"Ya got that right. But we haves to be careful. That anti-Keitaro thingy stood up to my Mecha-Tama. We're gonna need some serious firepower to take it on. If only we knew a way to lure it out in the open so we could get a clean shot at it.'  
  
Mutsumi coughs and raise her hand. The others look at her.  
  
"Oh my! If that Keitaro is really like Keitaro then it would be simple to get him here."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
They stand there with their mouths open as Mutsumi explains her plan. They are surprised that something so simple was not so obvious. Su and Motoko work together in the lab while the others prepare to draw the doppelganger out of hiding.  
  
In an unused and locked building behind Hinata-sou, Keitaro looks up at himself, still unwilling to believe what his eyes see. He paces the floor in front of himself, occasionally brushing at his burned clothes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Urashima Keitaro, of course."  
  
"That's impossible! I'm Urashima Keitaro!"  
  
Urashima continues pacing and turns his green eyes towards Keitaro.  
  
"Why can you not accept the truth of your own eyes? I am obviously and most assuredly you."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"You can't be! One, I don't have green eyes! Two, I can't make invisible walls! Three, even I can't stand up to an all-out attack from Su and Motoko!"  
  
Urashima stops pacing and stares at Keitaro.  
  
"Green eyes? How could I have made such a simple mistake? Well, that is easily corrected."  
  
As Keitaro watches, Urashima's eyes change to dark brown.  
  
"You're some kind of freak!"  
  
"Oh please, how can you say that? You are the one that keeps walking in when they are in the hot spring. Are you not the one that keeps getting attacked by the girls, even when you are innocent? Are you not the one that survives injuries that would kill anyone else?"  
  
"That's different! They're just careful, even when they are angry!"  
  
Urashima laughs at him.  
  
"Motoko should have killed you eight times. Naru, fifteen times. Su's mechs give you another five and Shinobu and Kitsune two more. Cats pray for that kind of luck."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it! They really like me; I just get a little clumsy sometimes."  
  
"They like you? They never truly accepted you as the manager and they will use any excuse to torment you. And do you know why? It is because you are a chicken! You never, ever fought back. You are an easy target, and you always will be. Unless you show some backbone and stand up for yourself."  
  
"That's absurd, why would I do that?"  
  
Urashima smiles at him.  
  
"You have no idea how much respect you can get with a little fear."  
  
"What do you mean? What have you done?"  
  
Pacing with his hands behind his back again, he tells Keitaro what has happened. Keitaro strains at the ropes binding him to the pillar.  
  
"You're insane! Oh my god! Narusegawa, Motoko-chan! Let me go you animal! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!"  
  
Urashima lashes out with his foot and catches Keitaro on the chin.  
  
"Shut up! Your problem is that you think you really care about them! Even after everything that they have done to you."  
  
"Stop what you're doing!"  
  
Brushing the last of the soot from his clothing, Urashima heads towards the door.  
  
"Stop? I am doing this for you. When I am finished, you will never have to worry about them hurting you again. You can live here happily with the girls. At the very least, there will be one less person left to threaten you."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Sorry, I have to get ready. No rest for the weary!"  
  
After Urashima leaves, Keitaro continues struggling against the ropes. A few minutes later, he finally frees one hand and unties the remaining bonds. He rushes out the door and heads towards the inn.  
  
The girls are standing around the hot spring. All of them except Haruka are only wearing bras and panties. Naru, her arms crossed, shakes her head.  
  
"I won't do it! Otohime-san, you must be going crazy! I am not going to do the 'Melon Dance', even to save Keitaro!"  
  
"But it will be fun! Urashima-kun's double won't be able to resist. He will have to find some reason to come out here if we are dressed like this and holding our melons."  
  
Naru blushes and shakes her head again.  
  
"But, but it seems almost indecent, somehow!"  
  
Kitsune pokes her elbow into Naru's ribs.  
  
"Ya know a better way to lure him here? If he's as perverted as Keitaro-san, it's sure to work!"  
  
Shinobu stands by the table and looks at her melons.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Why are mine so small?"  
  
Su touches her own melons.  
  
"At least yours are the same size! I'm gonna be lop-sided!"  
  
Haruka reaches out to touch a melon. Hikari slaps at her hand.  
  
"Please do not touch my melon, Haruka-san."  
  
"Sorry about that. I thought those were Mutsumi's."  
  
Kitsune smiles at her.  
  
"Nah, Mutsumi's are the big ones over here!"  
  
Naru stamps her feet and shakes her fists.  
  
"Why is everyone so concerned about the size of their melons? Oooooh! If we're going to do this, let's get it over with!"  
  
In spite of the circumstances, Motoko smiles at the scene.  
  
"This plan is most devious. The doppelganger is sure to fall into our trap. Su-chan, are your mechs prepared?"  
  
"Warmed up and ready for action! This is gonna be a heck of a triple play!"  
  
"Then let us begin. Urashima needs our assistance."  
  
Su jumps over to the table, switches on the cassette player, and then grabs her melons and takes her place with the other girls. Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder and crosses her arms.  
  
"I just don't understand why it has to be the Macarena."  
  
Following Mutsumi's lead, the girls hold their melons and start dancing in sync to the music. Naru shakes her head.  
  
"Even if this works, I'm not going to be able to look at myself in the mirror again."  
  
A few seconds later, the door to the changing room opens and the manager runs out.  
  
"What is going on here? Why are you throwing a party at a . . . . Oh my god! I am sorry!"  
  
Motoko grabs her sword and makes a quick gesture to Su, who pulls out her remote control. As they are about to launch their attack, the manager comes running around the end of the building.  
  
"Where is everyone, I've got . . . . . Oh my god! I'm sorry!"  
  
All of the girls freeze, their hands still gripping their melons. The sight of Urashima Keitaro standing in two places at once is too disturbing. Su looks at Motoko.  
  
"Which one is the real Keitaro? They both have brown eyes now! Talk about playing dirty."  
  
Naru stares back and forth at the two managers, unable to decide which is which.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
The first Keitaro points at the other.  
  
"He is the fake! Do not go near him!"  
  
The other points at the first.  
  
"Stay away from that guy! He's the fake!"  
  
Motoko looks sideways at Haruka.  
  
"Haruka-san, which one is, is the real Urashima?"  
  
Haruka drops her cigarette holder.  
  
"I, I don't know! They are exactly alike!"  
  
The managers rush at each other and lock hands, striving to overpower the other. A bluish light emanates from their clenched fists and a humming sound fills the air. Motoko stares at them as Su's finger hovers over her remote control.  
  
"No, it cannot be! Urashima does not possess that kind of power! He cannot stand against the doppelganger!"  
  
Su shouts at her.  
  
"Which one do we help!"  
  
One of the managers yells at them.  
  
"Do it! Hit us both!"  
  
Naru runs up to Motoko.  
  
"Which one said that? It has to be the real Keitaro!"  
  
"I, I do not know. The light is too bright!"  
  
Naru rushes next to the managers and holds her hands out.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
They look at her and pause. The light dims to almost nothing and they speak as one.  
  
"P-p-pink!"  
  
Blood gushes from both of their nostrils.  
  
Naru blushes and tries to cover herself.  
  
One of the managers falls backwards and flips the other with his feet, throwing him into the wall. Motoko picks her target.  
  
"Su! The one on the ground, quickly!"  
  
Two Mecha-Tamas, outfitted with various devices, swoop down from above Hinata-sou. Motoko raises her sword, pausing for a second to time her attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex of force rolls off her blade, lifting loose stones as is rolls towards its target. The Mecha-Tamas release their payload of fire, anvils, and sinks. The manager against the wall crawls out of the way to avoid the edges of the blasts as they envelope the manager on the ground.  
  
The girls cover their eyes as the combined explosions rip the ground, sending shards splashing into the water. Amidst the fury, a figure stands for a few moments before falling back to the ground. Dirt and smoke swirl around and slowly settle down on the rocks. Su leaps up on the table.  
  
"We got the sucker!"  
  
Kitsune, Shinobu, and Naru hug each other. Hikari drops her melons and shakes Mutsumi's hand.  
  
"That was a wonderful plan."  
  
Haruka walks over to Motoko.  
  
"Do you think we finished it this time? It was hardly scratched by the last attack."  
  
Motoko, sweat dripping from her brow, keeps her sword raised.  
  
"We hit it with everything we had. I do not believe it could survive."  
  
Next to the door, the other manager stands up.  
  
"What in the heck was that? I have never seen the two of you let loose like that before!"  
  
He smiles and does a back flip, landing on the roof of the building.  
  
"It is too bad that you picked the wrong one. I guarantee that you will pay for this! Dearly!"  
  
Urashima leaps over the inn and disappears, leaving the girls dumbstruck. Hikari's instincts take over and she rushes to the hole in the ground and kneels next to the figure lying there. Haruka joins her an instant later.  
  
"Damn it! We took out the real Keitaro! Hikari-san, help him!"  
  
Naru starts to move towards Keitaro. Haruka looks up at Motoko and Kitsune.  
  
"Keep her back! She can't see this!"  
  
Naru struggles as the others hold her back.  
  
"K-k-Keitaro? Keitaro! NO!!!"  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Revelation

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Revelation  
  
Wednesday Night  
  
"Hikari-san, is he still alive?"  
  
The doctor nods her head in response to Haruka's question.  
  
"He cannot last very long like this. We must get him inside where I can work on him."  
  
Haruka turns to the others.  
  
"Clear off the table in the dining room! We'll bring him in there."  
  
Naru pulls free from Kitsune and Mutsumi and runs over to Keitaro. Her eyes reveal the truth of Hikari's statement and her hands move to cover her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god! Keitaro!"  
  
Haruka grabs her shoulders and presses her away.  
  
"Naru! You won't do him any good if you fall apart! Help the others get the table ready! He doesn't have much time and we have to be quick!"  
  
Motoko grabs Shinobu's hand and pulls her towards the door.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, you go get some clean blankets and towels. I shall bring the doctor's bag from upstairs."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai!"  
  
A few minutes later, Haruka pushes the other girls out of the room.  
  
"I'll help Hikari-san. The rest of you wait in the common room. Stay together and keep an eye out for that other Keitaro. The last thing we need right now is for it to disturb the doctor."  
  
The door closes, shutting away the view of Keitaro's limp, broken body on the table. Su uses her remote control to bring her Mecha-Tamas into the room.  
  
"If anti-Keitaro shows up again I'll make meatloaf out of him!"  
  
Motoko paces the floor, her knuckles white from her grip on her sword.  
  
"I made a terrible mistake. I assumed that whichever one got the upper hand would be the doppelganger. I underestimated Urashima's passion to protect us and it has cost him dearly."  
  
Kitsune pours a glass of sake. Before she can drink it, Naru takes it from her and downs it in one swallow.  
  
"We have to find the other Keitaro."  
  
Kitsune jumps to her feet.  
  
"Are ya nuts! Didn't ya hear what it said? That animal will rip ya apart if ya come anywhere near it!"  
  
Naru nods her head.  
  
"I know what it said. But we need it right now."  
  
Shinobu grabs her arm.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, Naru-sempai?"  
  
She looks down at the inn's resident cook.  
  
"Everything that has happen has been caused by that, that thing. He must have been the one that healed Motoko and me. You saw how badly Keitaro was injured. Hikari-san might not be able to save his life! We need the doppelganger, even though it may be dangerous for us!"  
  
Su moves the Mecha-Tamas to block the doors.  
  
"We aint leaving this room. Ya heard what Haruka-san said."  
  
Motoko moves in front of Naru.  
  
"Do you truly believe that we can persuade this being to assist Urashima?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. But Keitaro may die if we do nothing. It's his only chance."  
  
"Naru-sempai, it could be perilous for whoever confronts him. We cannot risk it."  
  
From the closed room, the older women's voices can be heard.  
  
"Hikari-san! Keitaro's having trouble breathing!"  
  
"Hand me the long tube from my bag. His throat has constricted because of the smoke. Haruka-san, take this probe and help me insert the tube."  
  
Motoko turns back to Naru.  
  
"I shall accompany you. Let us hurry."  
  
Su, still staring at the door to the makeshift operating room, fingers her remote control and the Mecha-Tamas move away from the door. Kitsune hugs Naru and Motoko.  
  
"Ya'll be careful! If ya sees any trouble, high tail it back here. We can't lose both of ya too."  
  
As Naru and Motoko head for the door, they can hear Hikari's voice again.  
  
"We have to start CPR!"  
  
Motoko does not hesitate; on the run, she blasts the doors out of their frame with her sword. She and Naru leap through the opening and disappear into the night. Mutsumi walks to the shattered doors and looks out.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
In the dining room, Hikari frantically works on Keitaro's chest as Haruka forces air through the tube.  
  
"Come on Kei-Kei! Don't give up now! Fight, fight for us!"  
  
Haruka looks at Keitaro's face as she waits to give his next breath.  
  
"We'd better get Naru in here, he's getting weaker fast!"  
  
Hikari places her ear against his chest.  
  
"It is beating again, but it is very weak. He needs a transfusion, but I do not have the equipment here, even if we had a donor."  
  
Haruka looks down as something touches her hand. Keitaro's hand is resting on hers. He forces his eyes open and looks up at her.  
  
"Keitaro, don't move. Just lie still and everything will be alright."  
  
A tear falls from his eye as he shakes his head.  
  
"Nnn, nnn, nnn . . . . ."  
  
Understanding what he is trying to say, Haruka moves to the door.  
  
"I'll get her right away."  
  
She slides the door open and looks into the common room.  
  
"Naru, please come in here. Where is she? Where's Motoko?"  
  
The other girls stare at the floor, ceiling or anything else to avoid looking at Haruka. She shakes her head.  
  
"Darn it Naru! I knew I should have kept an eye on you!"  
  
She motions to the others.  
  
"The rest of you had better come in here. Keitaro needs his friends near him right now."  
  
They gather around the table as Hikari continues working on Keitaro. Shinobu gently reaches out and places a hand on his arm.  
  
"S-s-sempai?"  
  
Even with the tube in his mouth, he manages a smile for her.  
  
"Aaauuuu! Sempai!"  
  
Su moves next to Shinobu.  
  
"Hang in there trooper! Who am I gonna test my next invention on if ya leave?"  
  
Another tear falls from his eye. Su gently rests her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro!"  
  
Kitsune move up, places a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then brushes a lock of his hair out of the way.  
  
"We still haven't opened that Okinawan sake ya got me for Christmas. It'll be a shame to waste it."  
  
Mutsumi leans over him and kisses his other cheek.  
  
"You still have a darling face."  
  
His eyes look around the room.  
  
"Nnn, nnn . . . . ."  
  
Kitsune touches his shoulder.  
  
"Naru and Motoko-chan went to find the doppelganger. They're gonna try to make him help you."  
  
Keitaro squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. His eyes suddenly snap open as his body is wracked with spasms. The doctor moves in and pushes the others out of the way.  
  
"He is going into convulsions! I do not have anything here that can stop it!"  
  
Her next words slam into the girls' souls like a blizzard out of the coldest winter.  
  
"We are losing him!"  
  
Behind Hinata-sou, Naru and Motoko approach the closed guest's rooms.  
  
"Motoko-chan, are you sure?"  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Yes, I can sense him in there. His chi is identical to Urashima's. We must be cautious. He did not hesitate to injure us before."  
  
They slowly walk up the steps and enter the building. Inside, a light can be seen underneath one of the doors down the hallway. Motoko moves forward, halting as a hand rests on her shoulder. Naru stands next to her.  
  
"Keitaro! Keitaro, can you hear me?"  
  
A few seconds later, the door slowly opens. Urashima steps into the hallway. He bows to them and motions to the room.  
  
"Good evening. Would you please come in? I promise that you will be safe. For the time being."  
  
Naru trades glances with Motoko and they walk down the hallway. They reach the room and look inside. There is a single table with two chairs.  
  
"Please, sit down. I am sorry that I do not have any tea prepared. I did not expect to have to move in here."  
  
Naru sits in the far chair and Motoko moves behind her. Naru clears her throat.  
  
"We want you to . . . . ."  
  
"I know what you want. I expected nothing less from you. Yes, I have the power to heal him. Again."  
  
Naru stares at Urashima.  
  
"What do you mean by again?"  
  
He looks at Motoko.  
  
"I can tell that you understand. Please, would you tell her?"  
  
Motoko briefly closes her eyes.  
  
"She and Urashima are one in the same."  
  
Naru turns to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean? That is a man, not a woman!"  
  
"She is the reason that Urashima has recovered from injuries so quickly. She has been a part of him since he was a child, if I am not mistaken. She is in love with him."  
  
Naru stands and faces her.  
  
"What in the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Motoko looks at Urashima.  
  
"You may drop your disguise now. It will no longer avail you."  
  
Urashima moves next to the table.  
  
"I knew that you would find me out, eventually. I had hoped that my task would be finish before that happened."  
  
As Urashima speaks, his voice takes on a feminine tone. Naru's blood runs cold as she recognizes the voice. She turns and sees the doppelganger's true form.  
  
"Moe!"  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"I will help him. But who will pay the price?"  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Mingled Hearts

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Mingled Hearts  
  
Wednesday Night.  
  
She looks at Naru and Motoko.  
  
"I will help him. But who will pay the price?"  
  
Moe stands before them, except she is no longer a mannequin. Somehow, she has gained the form of a young woman. Naru stares at her.  
  
"Whatever the price is, it's worth Keitaro's life!"  
  
"Are you prepared, without even knowing the cost?"  
  
Motoko stands next to Naru.  
  
"He is Urashima and no price is too high for him."  
  
Moe bows her head.  
  
"It has been painful, the many times I have given of myself to preserve him. I risked much when I separated, however briefly, to bring my mannequin form to life. If he had suffered serious injury then, I may not have been able to reunite in time to save him."  
  
She smiles at the memory.  
  
"Yet, it was pleasant to spend time as myself with you all. To know that you could show me compassion, even when you did not understand me. For that, I was glad to bear the burden."  
  
Her smile fades and flames leap from her eyes.  
  
"However, even after professing your love for Keitaro, you still seek to harm him! Why? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
She points a finger at Motoko.  
  
"You share an equality of the blame. I know your feelings as well. Only by a chance of fate did you lose to Narusegawa. His feelings for you run very deep."  
  
Naru turns to Motoko. The sword master stares at the table. Moe places her hands to her breast as a tear falls from her eye.  
  
"How could you hurt him? I do not understand!"  
  
Naru and Motoko stand silently, unable to answer Moe's accusation. Suddenly, Moe looks to the left and her eyes widen.  
  
"I have been distracted! Keitaro is failing! I cannot allow that to happen. I must return to him, for my powers cannot work from this great a distance!"  
  
Hearing her words, Motoko grabs her hand and runs for the exit.  
  
"Your price shall be met! Urashima cannot perish!"  
  
Naru grabs her other hand, and they rush back to the inn.  
  
On the table, Keitaro's body continues to shiver but it is obvious to all the girls that his strength is fading quickly. Haruka places her hands on his cheeks as gasps escape his lips.  
  
"Hold on Keitaro! Don't give up! Please!"  
  
Kitsune, tears streaming down her cheeks, holds Shinobu so that she will not see Keitaro's last struggle.  
  
"Close your eyes, Shinobu-chan! Oh, Keitaro-san!!!"  
  
"Aaauuuu! Sempai I, I, I love you!!!"  
  
Mutsumi pulls Su to her breast and turns away.  
  
"Oh, oh my! Kei-kun!!"  
  
Sobs rack Su's body.  
  
"K-keitarooooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
Hikari reaches into her bag and slowly pulls out a small bottle and a syringe.  
  
"H-Haruka-san. I, I can ease his pain. There is no more that I can do. However, only a relative can authorize this act."  
  
Haruka turns her tear-filled eyes to the doctor. She looks towards the door, waiting for Naru to appear. Seconds pass without any sign of her return. Her face winces as if she is being tortured and her voice hisses between her lips.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The doctor nods and bows her head. Slowly, she fills the syringe. Kitsune pulls Shinobu tightly against her as she watches the needle enter Keitaro's arm. Her scream echoes through Hinata-sou.  
  
"KEITARO!!!"  
  
Keitaro slowly relaxes as the liquid spreads though his body. Hikari gently pulls the tube from his mouth.  
  
"I am, sorry, Kei-Kei."  
  
His eyes open slightly as his head rolls to the side.  
  
"Na-naru-sega-gawa . . . . ."  
  
The sound of footsteps running through the inn causes the girls to look at the door. Naru and Motoko rush through with Moe between them. Moe pulls her hands free and looks at Keitaro and then the doctor.  
  
"What have you done? This is too much!"  
  
Haruka stares at her.  
  
"Is that Moe? What is she doing here?"  
  
Naru rushes over to the table to be next to Keitaro.  
  
"She was the other Keitaro! She's going to try to help him!"  
  
Moe staggers next to the table and looks at Keitaro. Quickly, she places her hand on his chest. A cry escapes her lips and she steps back.  
  
"No! It is too much! It will destroy all that I am! I do not wish to die!"  
  
She looks down at Keitaro's face.  
  
"Yet, you cannot be lost. You fulfilled your promise to me when the others failed! You are too dear to me, and I cannot abandon you now. Dearest Keitaro, please do not forget me."  
  
Moe closes her eyes and places her both hands upon his chest. Tears fall down her cheeks as pain furrows her brow. He body shudders as if being struck by invisible blows. In a scared, childlike voice, Moe whispers.  
  
"It hurts! It hurts!"  
  
Another hand gently covers hers, causing her to look up. Naru smiles at Moe.  
  
"As I agreed, I will share this price with you."  
  
"N-narusegawa."  
  
Motoko reaches over and adds her hand.  
  
"For Urashima, I will also pay the cost."  
  
One by one, the rest of the girls reach out and touch Moe.  
  
Seconds slowly slide by, becoming minutes, then hours. The night passes.  
  
Thursday Morning.  
  
Keitaro slowly sits up and holds his head.  
  
"Oh, what a headache!"  
  
He looks around the room.  
  
"Where is everybody? Hello, is anyone here?"  
  
A sound on the floor causes him to look over the edge of the table. Slowly, the girls begin to stir. Kitsune looks up. Her eyes go wide and she struggles to her feet.  
  
"Keitaro-san! Ya'll are alive!"  
  
Haruka grabs the edge of the table and pulls herself up. A smile brightens her face as she sees her nephew.  
  
"You really had us scared for a while."  
  
Shinobu, knowing what will happen, wraps her arms around Su's neck and is carried onto the table when she leaps.  
  
"Sempai!"  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
The others also rise and rush to the table. They touch the manager, just to feel that he is real. Keitaro smiles and returns their embraces.  
  
"I thought I was a goner when I saw those two Mecha-Tamas and Motoko coming at me. I knew that I'd be in for it when I saw Narusegawa in her underwear."  
  
He looks around.  
  
"Where are Narusegawa and Motoko-chan anyway?"  
  
Mutsumi walks in from the kitchen carrying a plate of sliced watermelon.  
  
"Oh my. They were with Moe and followed her outside a little while ago. Do you think that they went to the hot spring for a morning bath?"  
  
"Moe? I thought that she stopped moving months ago. What's she doing here?"  
  
Haruka helps Keitaro off the table.  
  
"Moe is, was your doppelganger."  
  
In an instant, Keitaro bursts into motion, scattering chairs as he rushes for the door. Before he can make a heroic exit, he trips and falls, dragging Shinobu's skirt to her knees. He quickly gets back on his feet, bowing as he backs through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"That is definitely the real Keitaro."  
  
Kitsune looks at the door.  
  
"Don't ya'll think we should follow him?  
  
Su shakes her head and walk into the kitchen in search of bananas.  
  
"Nah, Video-Tama is still programmed to follow him. We can track Keitaro from here. He'll probably be safer without us tagging along."  
  
Hikari moves next to Mutsumi.  
  
"When you saw them, did it appear that Naru and Motoko were being coerced?"  
  
Mutsumi shakes her head.  
  
"No, not really. They actually seemed to be rather friendly."  
  
"Then I suppose it should be relatively safe for Keitaro to proceed on his own."  
  
Keitaro runs back to the building where Moe held him prisoner. As he reaches the steps, he slows down. Peeking inside the door, he sees no sign of the three girls so he steps inside and makes his way to the room down the hallway. Quietly, he moves to the door and looks inside. In the darkness, he makes out a single figure standing in the room. It is difficult to tell who it is until he notices the long, straight hair.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Are you all right? Where's Narusegawa?"  
  
The figure, holding a sword, turns and slowly walks towards him and he hears Naru speak.  
  
"I am here."  
  
"Narusegawa?"  
  
Keitaro backs up into the hallway. As the figure moves into the light his mouth drops open and he stares at the woman.  
  
"Oh my god! Wh-wh-what happened?"  
  
The woman standing before him appears, at first glance, to be the resident sword master Motoko. Except her face, hair color and voice are Naru's. And her eyes, her eyes are Moe's.  
  
Naru's voice, strangely yet pleasantly harmonized, speaks once again, causing Keitaro to fall to his knees.  
  
"We are all here, Urashima Keitaro, my love."  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Mingled Hearts Part II

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Five – Mingled Hearts Part II  
  
Thursday Morning.  
  
The being walks over to Keitaro and takes his hands. Gently, she helps him to his feet.  
  
"What is wrong, my love?"  
  
Keitaro tries to move, but he cannot pull himself away from her gaze.  
  
"What happened to you? This is crazy!"  
  
She places her hands to her chest.  
  
"We are all that you desire, the fulfillment of your dreams. We are, what shall we be called? We, I mean, I am Maru, Aishiteru Maru."  
  
Keitaro stares into her eyes.  
  
"But, but that means . . . . ."  
  
Maru gently places her right palm against his cheek.  
  
"Yes my love, you do understand the meaning of my name."  
  
Keitaro turns quickly and knocks his head against a support beam. As he slides to the floor, he whispers.  
  
"She's the love boat."  
  
Maru kneels next to Keitaro and places his arm over her shoulders. Gently, and smiling the entire time, she helps him back to Hinata-sou. As she reaches the front door, she pauses to survey the still shattered frame.  
  
"This is your home, my love. It is unacceptable that it suffer so."  
  
She closes her eyes and touches the wall. The fragments of the door return to their proper place, healing the damage Motoko did the night before. After a satisfied nod, she enters the inn, still half-supporting Keitaro. She helps him to the couch in the common room and then heads to the kitchen to make him some tea.  
  
Kitsune looks up as Maru opens the door to the dining room.  
  
"Oh Motoko, ya'll are . . . Holy spit!  
  
Su glances up from her remote and does a double take.  
  
"Hokey cows! I thought something was wrong with my Video-Tama!"  
  
Shinobu clutches her cup.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Wh-who are you?"  
  
Mutsumi drops her slice of watermelon.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Haruka stands and walks over to Maru.  
  
"Naru, Motoko? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is us. Everything is fine and you need not worry. I am just preparing some tea for Keitaro."  
  
Hikari stares at Maru.  
  
"This place never runs out of surprises, does it?"  
  
Maru walks through the door to the kitchen. The other girls stare at it for a few minutes until Maru returns carrying a tray with some tea. She smiles at them as she walks back to the common room.  
  
"Please, call me Maru. Aishiteru Maru."  
  
They continue to stare at the door for a few moments until Kitsune breaks the silence.  
  
"Did ya see that? Keitaro-san doesn't stand a chance against her! He'll follow her like a puppy!"  
  
As one, they all rush through the door and to the common room. Maru, holding a cup of tea, is kneeling next to Keitaro. She kisses the lip of the cup and then hands it to him.  
  
"Drink, my love."  
  
Sitting up, Keitaro raises the cup and slowly drinks the tea. As he finishes, Maru takes the glass and sets it on the table before looking at him once more. Keitaro reaches out and touches her shoulder.  
  
"Maru, this isn't right. You need to return everyone to normal."  
  
Maru shakes her head.  
  
"You do not understand. We all agreed to do this. The part of me that is Moe did not coerce Naru or Motoko in any way. Moe wanted to understand them and their feelings. Motoko gave me the inspiration for this path. She said that the only way Moe could understand was to become us. Moe said that it was within her power to meld the three together and so it was done."  
  
"Can you return to the way you were?"  
  
"Yes, any one of us can initiate the separation whenever she desires. This is not a prison, nor is it a punishment."  
  
"Who is in control? Does Moe speak and move for all of you?"  
  
Maru shakes her head again.  
  
"No one of us is the master of this form. We act and speak, how shall I say it? No action can be taken unless all agree to it. For example, if Moe and Naru wish to enter the hot spring but Motoko does not, then we will not enter the hot spring."  
  
Kitsune leans over and taps Maru on the shoulder.  
  
"Then, if I wanted to talk to Naru, she could answer?"  
  
Maru looks up at her.  
  
"Kitsune, you're such a ditz! Didn't you just hear what we said?"  
  
Kitsune stands up and smiles.  
  
"That was Naru, all right!"  
  
Su jumps over, sits next to her, and knocks on the top of Maru's head.  
  
"Hey, Motoko! Ya in there?"  
  
"Su, if you strike me like that again, I shall tell Urashima about your secret Barrel-Tama."  
  
Su blushes and moves back.  
  
"Yep! That's the real McCoy!"  
  
Shinobu sits next to Keitaro and wrings her hands.  
  
"Does, does it hurt? I mean, isn't it kind of a tight fit with all three of you in there?"  
  
"No Shinobu-chan, there is no pain. It actually is quite pleasant."  
  
"You're very pretty, and you voice is like music."  
  
Maru smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. We are pleased at this result. There was no way to know how it would turn out."  
  
Haruka stands next to the couch and points with her cigarette holder.  
  
"What exactly do you expect to gain from this, Moe? You said before that you would not leave Hinata-sou alone. Are you sure that this isn't still a part of that plan?"  
  
"This is just what it seems. I have decided to put off my previous plans, for now. The three of us have a truce of sorts."  
  
Keitaro still sits on the couch with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"My love, is something troubling you?"  
  
"What? Oh, not really. I was just thinking."  
  
He turns to Su.  
  
"What did she mean about a Barrel-Tama?"  
  
Thursday Noon  
  
Keitaro continues performing his chores while he tries to think about what to do about Maru. Wherever he goes, Maru follows at a discreet, yet uncomfortable distance, always watching him. He lets the sweat drip from his forehead, because every time that he wiped it away, Maru would run up and bring him another glass of tea. He feels the call to head to the restroom, but is afraid that Maru may decide to follow him there also.  
  
Occasionally, he sneaks a peek in her direction, amazed at how beautiful she is. Her hair flows in the breeze like an angel's wings. Her movements are full of Motoko's grace. Her bearing is soft and strong, like Naru. Her bright eyes are full of laughter, like Moe. Moreover, her voice is like no music he has ever heard before. It seems as if it is tuned to the frequency of his soul. It is a siren's song that does not demand, but invites him.  
  
He blushes as she smiles at his gaze. He can't help also noticing that her breasts as large and firm, and bounce gently with her every step. Even in Motoko's gi, she is quite a stunning figure. Maybe because of the gi. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue, which he then stuffs into his nose to plug the blood that he feels beginning to flow.  
  
  
  
Hikari joined Haruka at the Tea Shop to discuss the events of the last few hours. The other girls stand on the landing on the second floor of Hinata-sou watching Keitaro and Maru. Kitsune sips a small glass of sake while Shinobu prepares some sandwiches on the folding table. Tama-chan rests on the railing enjoying the sunshine as Su watches her hungrily. Mutsumi places slices of watermelon on the plates and pours glasses of tea.  
  
"Oh my! This is just like a picnic! I wonder if Maru likes salt with her watermelon."  
  
Kitsune sets her glass on the table and rubs her chin.  
  
"Keitaro-san is stronger than I thought. I'm surprised that he's able to concentrate on his work. I was sure that he would fall under some kind of spell."  
  
Shinobu places a hand to her mouth.  
  
"A, a spell? Do you think that Maru is a w-w-witch? Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune smiles at her.  
  
"Nah, I don't mean a spell like that. I meant that he would choose to lose himself to her. She is everything that he ever wanted in a woman."  
  
She holds up one of Keitaro's sketchbooks and opens it to a tagged page.  
  
"I remembered this after seeing Maru. Look at these drawings and tell me what ya think."  
  
Shinobu, Mutsumi and Su gather around and slowly flip the pages. The first drawing, which appears to be a draft of some sort, has been scratched out. The next two are of Naru and then Motoko. The fourth is a crude attempt to draw them both at once. When the look at the last drawing, which is drawn with a careful and skillful hand, they all suck in their breath. Su points at it.  
  
"Hokey-donkeys! It's Maru!"  
  
Kitsune nods her head and closes the book.  
  
"Yep. She's Keitaro-san's dream girl."  
  
Shinobu looks back over the railing.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Keitaro takes another quick look over his shoulder and notices that Maru keeps moving closer to him. He pushes the brush around the side of the tool shed and props it against the wall. Using the opportunity, he runs around the end of the small building and back into the Inn. Quickly rushing upstairs, he skids around the turn at the top of the stairs and runs for the restroom. He skids to a stop at the door as he spots Maru standing there waiting for him.  
  
"H-how did you get up here before me?"  
  
She smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"You always take the long way around, so that you can walk past Naru's room. It is your habit. I just walked up the back steps and waited. I knew that you must come here soon. Even you cannot hold back a dozen glasses of tea for very long."  
  
Keitaro smiles at the sound of her voice. He crosses one foot over the other and points at the door.  
  
"You're not planning on following me in there, are you? I mean, we're good friends, but please!"  
  
Maru shakes her head.  
  
"Of course not. Unless you desire me to accompany you. I just want to remain near you my love, that is all."  
  
He hops on one foot.  
  
"Okay, just wait here. I won't be long, I promise. Just don't try to peek"  
  
Maru blushes at his comment.  
  
"Keitaro, you are the resident pervert, not I."  
  
Keitaro move into the restroom and closes the door. Maru leans against the wall and closes her eyes. In her mind, Motoko clears her throat and make a statement.  
  
("That is not entirely true. One of us is also guilty of occasional, indiscretions.")  
  
Naru responds.  
  
(What are you talking about? Keitaro is the only man living here. No one else could try to peek at any of us.")  
  
(Naru-sempai, I uh, have a, confession. I have peeked at Urashima while he bathed. Just a time or two, though!")  
  
("Motoko-chan! That's disgusting! I never would have thought you'd ever do such a thing!")  
  
("Forgive me, Naru-sempai. I was, curious and could not stop myself.")  
  
Naru giggles at her.  
  
("I can't blame you. I peeked too!")  
  
(Naru-sempai!")  
  
Moe enters the conversation.  
  
("I do not understand why you feel the need to peek at Keitaro. What would there be to see?)  
  
She feels that Naru and Motoko both become uncomfortable.  
  
("What is wrong? Did I say something inappropriate?")  
  
Naru answers her.  
  
("No, that's not it. I uh, don't know exactly how to explain it.")  
  
("Shall we peek at Keitaro? Then I shall know what compels the two of you to act so.")  
  
The triple panel puts the challenge up to a vote and makes their decision.  
  
On the landing, Kitsune, Su, Mutsumi and Shinobu all jump when they hear Keitaro's terrified scream. Rushing inside, they find him kneeling outside the restroom with Maru pressing against the wall next to him. Kitsune slides to a stop and grabs Keitaro's shoulders.  
  
"Keitaro-san! What's wrong? What happened to ya?"  
  
Maru wipes a tear and answers.  
  
"We, we peeked in at him while he was inside."  
  
Shinobu whimpers.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Y-you peeked at Sempai?"  
  
Su jumps in front of Keitaro.  
  
"Is ya okay?"  
  
Surprisingly, Keitaro looks up and grins at her.  
  
"I thought that she'd try something like that, so I came prepared."  
  
He slides the door open and reaches inside. He pulls out a length of hose as he starts to giggle.  
  
"You should have seen the look on her face! I thought that she'd faint on the spot!"  
  
He looks at Maru and beams his best smile at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Maru. I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
Maru kneels next to him and playfully punches him in the shoulder.  
  
"That was cruel! But I supposed that we deserved it."  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Let's have lunch! It's such a nice day today."  
  
They all stand and make their way back to the table. Su picks up the hose and looks at it.  
  
"I don't gets it."  
  
End of Chapter Five. 


	6. Triple Play

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Six – Triple Play  
  
AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. Between my full-time job and 14 hours of college a week, I just haven't had much time to write. Things have slowed down a bit, so I'll try to work on these stories while I can! ^_^  
  
Thursday Evening.  
  
Keitaro walks through the inn looking for the other residents. Maru smiles as she quietly follows him, holding the tail of his jacket.  
  
"Hello! Where is everybody?"  
  
His voice echoes in the empty inn. He turns to Maru.  
  
"Do you know where everyone is?"  
  
She nods her head,  
  
"They are at the Tea Shop. We have Hinata-sou to ourselves."  
  
Keitaro rubs the back of his head and steps away from Maru.  
  
"I, uh, don't think that's a good idea. Not that you aren't pleasant to be around, but, you know, things happen and I don't want to make anyone mad at me."  
  
As they pass by his room, Maru slides open the door and motions for him to enter.  
  
"Let us speak for a time. There is much that you should know."  
  
Unable to resist her request, he enters and sits at the kotatsu table. He looks up as she stands next to him.  
  
"I'm still not sure that you're telling the truth about Narusegawa and Motoko-chan being willing to merge with you."  
  
Maru nods her head and then closes her eyes.  
  
"We will remove your doubts."  
  
Light blossoms from her body, causing Keitaro to cover his eyes. The light fades and he peeks out at the room. Naru, Motoko and Moe stand before him. He leaps to his feet and stares at the three girls.  
  
"Narusegawa, Motoko-chan! Are you okay?"  
  
Naru smiles at him.  
  
"Of course we are. I, we were telling you the truth. We weren't held hostage at all."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"It is as Naru-sempai said. We retained our free will at all times."  
  
He turns to Moe.  
  
"Why did you hurt them? I don't understand why you'd do that!"  
  
Moe bows to him.  
  
"I, I am sorry, Keitaro. It was painful to see how they treated you. I could not bear it."  
  
Naru places a hand on Moe's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be mad at her. She never meant for us to suffer lasting pain."  
  
Motoko stands with them.  
  
"She reacted in the only way she could. I hold no ill will towards her."  
  
Keitaro bows to them.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't know how to handle this. I couldn't face the thought that I'd have to give up liking her because of what she did."  
  
Keitaro sits at the table once more.  
  
"I'm happy that everything is back to normal now that all of you are separated. It would have been awkward to have all three of you, ah, in love with me."  
  
The silence in the room causes him to look up. The three girls stare at the floor. Moe clears her throat.  
  
"I, I always loved you."  
  
"Moe-chan."  
  
Naru blushes and looks at him.  
  
"Keitaro, I ah, that is, I love you too."  
  
As Keitaro starts to stand, Motoko places her hands to her chest.  
  
"I love you also, Urashima."  
  
He crashes down, flipping the table over.  
  
"Wh-wh-what?"  
  
Motoko gently lifts the table off and kneels next to him. Naru and Moe join her. Keitaro sits up and rubs his head.  
  
"I, uh, I, ah, what do, uh, uh, I mean, oh heck!"  
  
Moe smiles at him.  
  
"Will you give us your answer? Which one of us do you choose?"  
  
Naru leans closer to him.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
Motoko looks into his eyes.  
  
"Urashima?"  
  
Keitaro stares at them.  
  
"How, how can I say anything without hurting one of you?"  
  
He pulls at his hair and then bows his head.  
  
"This is impossible! What should I do? I, I . . ."  
  
He looks up again.  
  
"I can't do it!"  
  
He crawls into the corner and punches the wall.  
  
"What do I do? What do I do?"  
  
The blinding light returns for a few seconds. Keitaro turns around and sees Maru standing in the middle of the room. She lowers herself to her knees and bows to him.  
  
"Say the word, my love, and you shall forever have us in this form."  
  
The music of her voice touches his soul, but it does not demand his consent. Only her desire sings to him, she leaves the choice to his heart.  
  
"I can't ask you to do this for me."  
  
Maru smiles at him.  
  
"You do not understand. We do this for ourselves. Each of us desires you, yet cannot bear that the others should be forsaken. Also, Moe planned all along to permanently bond with the one you love. That is what she meant by saying that she would not leave alone. If you would have us like this, we would be content."  
  
"But, what about Toudai and the Shinmei School?"  
  
She moves across the floor and sits in front of him.  
  
"We will continue pursuing our goals. That will not change."  
  
Maru reaches out and places her hand on his chest.  
  
"What is your decision, my love?"  
  
Keitaro swallows the lump in his throat and stares into her eyes. He slowly leans towards her.  
  
In the Tea Shop, Kitsune taps on the table.  
  
"Ya'll know, Maru said that they'd be right down. It's been over an hour now and I'm afraid for Keitaro-san."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"Do, do you think she did something to Sempai? Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Haruka looks at Su.  
  
"What can you see with Video-Tama?"  
  
Su shakes her head.  
  
"Don't know. It stopped workin' about an hour ago."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Mutsumi raises her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my! Maybe they eloped! That would be so romantic!"  
  
Hikari looks at Haruka.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
They all rush outside and up the steps to Hinata-sou. Kitsune reaches the manager's room first and knocks on the door.  
  
"Keitaro-san! Are you in there? Are ya'll okay? Keitaro-san!"  
  
There are some scraping noises in the room. After a few seconds, the door slowly opens. Maru looks out at them.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
The girls stare in shock at what they see. Maru's appearance is different from when they last saw her. Her face and hair are the same, but she is garbed in Keitaro's clothes and is wearing his glasses. Shinobu points at her and faints.  
  
"She absorbed Sempai too! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Maru watches the young cook as she falls to the floor. Haruka reaches out and grabs the sweater.  
  
"Keitaro! Can you hear me?"  
  
Keitaro peeks over Maru's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka-san?"  
  
Maru steps to the side and smiles at Keitaro. Kitsune rubs her chin and cocks her head.  
  
"Ya'll look kinda nice in Motoko's gi, Keitaro-san!"  
  
Keitaro looks down at the clothes he wears.  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
He looks at Maru, who blushes as she covers her mouth.  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Hikari turns her head and smiles.  
  
"Oh brother!"  
  
Haruka takes the cigarette holder from her mouth and looks at Maru.  
  
"It must have been really crowded in there with the four of you."  
  
Shinobu opens her eyes and looks up at the manager.  
  
"Oh Sempai!"  
  
Keitaro raises his hands.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Su looks around.  
  
"I don't gets it!"  
  
Maru raises her hands and leans towards Kitsune.  
  
"It, it was not what you think, really Kitsune-san!"  
  
Kitsune smiles slyly at her.  
  
"Oh? And just what do you think I think that you think you were doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The resident fox places her hands behind her head and walks down the hallway.  
  
"I never thought ya'll would be bold enough to try a four-way, Keitaro-san!"  
  
The manager stares at her receding back.  
  
"A four-way? W-with Narusegawa and M-m-motoko-chan?"  
  
He slowly turns his head and looks at Maru who smiles at him. Blood gushes from his nose as he falls over backwards.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Haruka looks at her unconscious nephew.  
  
"Well, I guess we can rule that out. Just what was going on in there Maru, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Maru walks back into the room and points at the kotatsu table. Two glasses of tea and some cards are on it.  
  
"We were just playing cards. That is all."  
  
Shinobu climbs to her feet and wipes her forehead.  
  
"Thank goodness that was all."  
  
Hikari peeks in the door.  
  
"What game were you playing?"  
  
Maru smiles once more and kneels next to Keitaro.  
  
"Strip Hearts, of course."  
  
Shinobu immediately falls to her previous spot on the floor.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
End of Chapter Six. 


	7. ReMergence

Love Hina – Peril  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Seven – Re-Mergence  
  
A re-write of the end of the chapter.  
  
Thursday Night.  
  
While Keitaro recuperates from his shock, the girls all meet in the common room. Maru sips her tea as Kitsune paces back and forth, grilling her.  
  
"Ya'll know, I just don't like this one bit! It just aint right that ya'll would do this to poor Keitaro-san! You're planning some type of mischief and we won't let ya'll get away with it!"  
  
Maru sets her glass on the table, closes her eyes, and concentrates. After the bright light dims, Naru, Motoko, and Moe sit next to each other on the couch. Naru looks at her friend.  
  
"Kitsune, this is what Keitaro wants. And if I have to merge with Motoko and Moe to keep everyone happy, than that's a small price to pay!"  
  
Motoko nods her head in agreement.  
  
"Without this combining of selves, I would most likely lose in a direct contest with Naru-sempai. That is unacceptable. Also, my being victorious over her, where Urashima is concerned, is an outcome that I do not want. Her feelings for him are a match for my own, and I do not desire her sadness. I also am willing to pay this cost to provide happiness to him."  
  
Kitsune looks back and forth between them.  
  
"Do ya'll hear what you're saying? You mean to say that you're willing to give up yourselves forever just to be with Keitaro-san? Ya'll have completely gone around the bend!"  
  
Naru jumps to her feet.  
  
"Kitsune! What right do you have . . ."  
  
Naru pauses her tirade as Motoko grabs her hand. Motoko stares at Kitsune.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I believe that Konno-san is not actually concerned at our choice. She just appears to be venting her own frustrations. Konno-san, you desire Urashima also, or am I mistaken?"  
  
Naru turns back to the resident fox.  
  
"She's right. I should have seen this sooner! Kitsune, you're in love with Keitaro too!"  
  
Kitsune stops pacing and looks at Naru. Tears in her eyes, she drops to her knees and covers her face.  
  
"I, I never stood much of a chance against either of you. But combined, you take Keitaro-san outta my reach completely. I c-can't stand it."  
  
Naru kneels on the floor and hugs her best friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kitsune. I never thought that you'd be interested in Keitaro. You're always pulling pranks and tricks on him."  
  
Her shoulders trembling, Kitsune raises her face.  
  
"I don't know any other way to get his attention! With you and Motoko around, he wouldn't give me the time of day unless I tricked it outta him!"  
  
Motoko leans over and rests a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That is not true. Urashima cares for you also. But, consider his position. As he stated earlier, he could not chose between Naru-sempai, Moe, or myself. It is possible that he shares his heart secretly with another. He shows such compassion for all the residents here. Much more so than should be expected from a manager."  
  
Kitsune pulls away from them and stands next to the table. Reaching down, she grabs a bottle of sake and takes a long drink.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
She suddenly spins around and grabs Naru's shoulders.  
  
"Don't merge yourselves back into Maru! Please, don't do it Naru!"  
  
Naru lowers her eyes and quietly whispers.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kitsune. I want Keitaro, and I will return to being a part of Maru to have him."  
  
Kitsune digs her fingers into Naru's shoulders.  
  
"Then take me with ya'll! I'll do anything ya'll want, but please don't take Keitaro-san away from me forever!"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't."  
  
Moe looks up from her seat.  
  
"It, it is possible. However, my strength is weak. I feel that I can only perform a merging once more. And after that, the power to separate will be gone. We will not be able to return to our separate selves."  
  
Naru smiles and stands up.  
  
"Then our problems are solved. Kitsune will join us and we all will have Keitaro."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"This shall be most entertaining for Urashima."  
  
The fox shakes Motoko's hands.  
  
"Ya'll won't regret this, I promise! Thank you, oh thank you all!"  
  
Mutsumi raises her hand.  
  
"Oh my! do you think there would be room in there for me too?"  
  
Kitsune nods her head.  
  
"Hey, we can't forget Keitaro-san's first kissing girl, now can we? Moe, can ya'll handle a couple extra passengers?"  
  
Moe nods her head.  
  
"Yes, it would not be a problem. In fact, the extra energy from a willing person will aid us in the transition. But, I must restate that there will be no coming back once it is done. You all must understand this."  
  
Kitsune pours a glass of sake and raises it in a toast.  
  
"I'm game if ya'll are. Here's to the new us!"  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Oh my! Now I get Kei-kun and Narusegawa too! The three ronins will be together forever!"  
  
Motoko smiles.  
  
"This shall be most interesting. I am anxious to see how it turns out."  
  
Naru turns to Moe.  
  
"All right. Let's do it!"  
  
Moe stands and motions for the girls to take each other's hands. Before they can start, a familiar sound interrupts them.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru turns to the resident cook.  
  
"Shinobu, not you too!"  
  
Shinobu violently nods her head, and falls dizzily onto the couch.  
  
"I'll never let you have Sempai by yourselves! If you don't take me with you I'll, I'll . . ."  
  
She jumps back to her feet and raises a frying pan.  
  
"I'll do something really not nice!"  
  
Kitsune tilts her head.  
  
"But, ya'll are just a kid."  
  
"I am not a kid anymore! I haven't worn those silly teddy-bear panties for a month now!"  
  
Motoko crosses her arms.  
  
"However, you do wear the ones with the strawberry pattern."  
  
"Aaauuuuu! That's just a phase! I, I was planning to move to the solid pink ones soon!"  
  
Naru sits on the couch.  
  
"I think that we need to make some phone calls. Our parents deserve to know what we are doing, even though they won't be able to stop us."  
  
The girls nod in agreement. As Naru moves towards the telephone, Su tugs on her arm.  
  
"Do I gets my one phone call too?"  
  
A few hours later, Keitaro sits up as he hears a knock on his door. In the dimly lit room, he picks up his glasses from the kotatsu table.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slides open. Keitaro's heart immediately starts beating faster, reacting to the aura of the woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"M-maru!"  
  
"Yes, my love. I have returned to you. I shall be by your side for all time."  
  
As Maru gracefully walks into the room, Keitaro stands up and pulls the cord to turn up the lights. He freezes, one hand still gripping the cord, as Maru is revealed to him.  
  
"You, you've changed! You're even more beautiful than before!"  
  
As she smiles he looks at her, trying to determine just what has changed about her. Maru's hair and face are unchanged, but her eyes are slightly narrower. Keitaro immediately guesses the reason.  
  
"K-Kitsune-san?"  
  
"Ya'll got that right! Just think of it as a bonus prize!"  
  
As she steps under the light, Keitaro notices the other change in her appearance.  
  
"How did you get a tan? Either you went to a tanning booth or, or, oh my goddness!"  
  
"Hokey cows! Ya sure is quick, Keitaro!"  
  
Drawn to her loveliness like a moth to a flame, Keitaro walks over and wraps his arms around Maru. She shudders in his embrace and whispers in his ear.  
  
"Aaauuuuu, Sempai!"  
  
He holds her shoulders and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Sh-shinobu-chan? You're in there too?"  
  
"Oh my! He guessed right about her too!"  
  
"M-m-mutsumi-san?"  
  
Naru's voice rings out.  
  
"The gang's all here!"  
  
Keitaro steps back and scratches his head.  
  
"Are all of you okay? Maybe I should call Hikari-san to check you out."  
  
"That will not be necessary, Kei-Kei. We are all fine. The merger went extraordinarily well."  
  
"H-h-h-hikari-san! Not you too!"  
  
Maru smiles and reaches both hands to his shirt. Nimbly, she begins to undo the buttons.  
  
"I must perform a checkup to ensure you are well. This must be a shock for you."  
  
"But, but, but . . ."  
  
Maru leans closer and licks his earlobe.  
  
"Quiet please. Let the doctor do her job."  
  
"Y-yes ma'am!"  
  
Maru removes his shirt and then lifts his hands to her gi. Following her lead, he begins removing the garment.  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Keitaro sighs and looks into Maru's eyes.  
  
"I guess that we should advertise for more residents. There are a lot of empty rooms available now."  
  
"Yes, my love. But, be warned, I shall not have you chasing after the women that will come to live here."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"I keep telling you. I'm not a pervert."  
  
Maru snuggles against him.  
  
"I think that last night removed any doubt as to whether you are a pervert or not."  
  
He kisses her cheek.  
  
"Hey, I think that I may have just been insulted."  
  
Maru purrs and nibbles his earlobe again. He strokes her hair.  
  
"Is it really okay if we accept more residents?"  
  
"Oh yes, oni-chan! Then you can keep your promise and let me run Hinata-sou with you!"  
  
Keitaro blinks his eyes a few times and then jumps to his knees.  
  
"K-k-kanako-chan? W-was th-that you?"  
  
Maru sits up and lets the blanket slide off her shoulders. Demurely, she nods her head.  
  
"Yes, oni-chan. I came as soon as I got a phone call from Narusegawa. I could not let an opportunity like this go by."  
  
Keitaro scratches his head. After a few moments, he reaches out and hugs Maru.  
  
"Oh, what the heck!"  
  
After breakfast, Maru follows Keitaro down the steps and to the Tea Shop.  
  
"Haruka-san will be able to send out the advertisement for new residents for us. And won't she be surprised to learn that all of you are now Maru?"  
  
Maru stops at the door and shakes her head.  
  
"Haruka is not in the Tea Shop."  
  
Keitaro pulls on the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"Huh, how did you know? Where is she?"  
  
Maru smiles and points towards the street.  
  
"Because she is just now coming here."  
  
Haruka walks up to them and carefully looks at Maru.  
  
"Something's different about you today, something's not quite right."  
  
Keitaro shuffles his feet and scratches his head.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story. You see, they all are in there now. Even Hikari-san and Kanako-chan."  
  
Maru blushes as Haruka continues scrutinizing her.  
  
"What concerns your, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you two did it last night."  
  
Maru blushes deeper and places her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Haruka taps her chin a few times and then lowers herself to the ground. She looks at Maru's feet for a few moments and then stands up.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Keitaro stares at his aunt.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Maru isn't touching the ground, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
He blinks a few times and then drops down to look at the gap under his lover's feet.  
  
"Oh my god! You're right! But, how come she's floating?"  
  
Haruka unlocks the door and motions them inside the tea Shop. While they stand inside, she goes to the counter and opens a box. Taking a rice cake from inside, Haruka tosses it up into the air. Maru's eyes track it and she flies up and intercepts the snack with her mouth.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"T-t-t-tama-chan?"  
  
Using Su's voice, Maru answers as she lands.  
  
"Sorry Keitaro, but I forgots that she was strapped to my back last night when we combined. I was planning on a late night snack."  
  
Suddenly, Motoko's voice rings out and Maru runs madly around the tables.  
  
"TURTLE!"  
  
Haruka grabs a pack of cigarettes from the shelf and ducks behind the counter.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
Keitaro stares at Maru. Still shouting, her wild eyes turn to him.  
  
"TURTLE!"  
  
She grabs a chair and begins pounding him. When the chair breaks, she uses a table.  
  
"TURTLE!"  
  
The table shatters, unable to withstand being beaten against Keitaro's nearly indestructible body. Maru then pulls out her kendo stick and swings it blindly in the air.  
  
"URASHIMA! HELP ME! TURTLE!"  
  
He crawls behind the counter and looks at his aunt.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Haruka blinks at him and starts to snicker.  
  
"Haruka-san! This isn't funny!"  
  
She falls to her side and covers her stomach as laughter rings out.  
  
"Not f-funny? It's hilarious! Didn't I tell you before to be careful what you wish for at Hinata-sou?"  
  
"Haruka-san! What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Duck."  
  
"What?"  
  
Maru swings and the kendo stick crashes against Keitaro's head. He drops to the floor like a sack of wet rice.  
  
"I told you to duck, but you never listen to me."  
  
Haruka tosses the snack box over the counter, scattering rice cakes across the floor. Maru wavers for a moment, then leaps over and begins devouring the snacks. Keitaro rubs his head and peeks around the end of the counter.  
  
"This is a disaster! What if she goes crazy when we're, uh, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry. Hikari-san is a doctor. I'm sure that se can reconnect anything that Maru chops off."  
  
Keitaro winces at the thought.  
  
"Don't even joke about something like that, Haruka-san! I'm in a really bad spot right now because Maru is stuck like that! I've got to do something!"  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"I have a suggestion. Keep a lot of rice cakes handy."  
  
"Haruka-san!"  
  
She holds up her hands.  
  
"Okay, okay! What can you do if she can't separate everyone again? It looks like we've got to get Motoko to accept Tama-chan."  
  
"How are we going to help her get over her fear of turtles?"  
  
Haruka opens a door under the counter and pulls out a box.  
  
"I found this a few weeks ago. Maybe it can help."  
  
Keitaro opens the box and lifts an object out.  
  
"A turtle-suit? How will that help?"  
  
"You should wear it all the time. That way, Motoko will have to accept turtles."  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Haruka pats his shoulder.  
  
"Maru will not leave your side. If you are dressed as a turtle, she has to accept you."  
  
He thinks about it for a few moments.  
  
"That sounds logical. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it."  
  
He quickly slips the costume on and stands up. As he walks around the corner of the counter, he holds a hand out to Maru. She looks up and tilts her head.  
  
"Maru, it's me, Keitaro. Everything will be okay, I promise!"  
  
Haruka watches as Keitaro runs for his life up the steps to Hinata-sou with Maru, swinging her kendo stick, in pursuit. She shakes her head.  
  
"This is gonna take a while. Crazy kids!"  
  
End of Chapter Seven. 


	8. No Time for Turtles!

Love Hina – Peril

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Eight – Wreckage

Friday Afternoon.

Keitaro, wearing the tattered remains of the turtle-suit, sits in the Tea Shop sipping a glass of tea as Haruka watches him from across the table. He shakes his head and looks into his cup.

"Well, that was a disaster. The turtle-suit was definitely the wrong idea. I thought it was bad when Narusegawa and Motoko-chan double-teamed me before, but when Maru hit me with a Naru-punch followed by the kendo stick I thought I was a goner!"

Haruka shakes her head.

"Sorry about that. I was 'almost' certain that it would work out. I guess that Motoko is more afraid of turtles than I thought. How'd you finally manage to get away from her?"

Keitaro reaches next to the table and lifts a cooking pot.

"It turns out that Tama-chan is even more afraid of the stew pot than Motoko-chan is afraid of her. Maru won't even come near me as long as I keep this around."

"Where is Maru now?"

"The last I saw, she was in the hot spring with a box of rice crackers and a bunch of bananas. That and a large bottle of sake seem to be keeping her calm for now. What am I going to do?"

Haruka is silent for a few moments then, nodding to herself, she looks at her nephew.

"I have another idea. It may be a lot riskier than the turtle suit, because I'm not sure how Maru will react."

"I don't see how anything could be worse than that."

"Hear me out. We need to find something that will make Motoko completely forget about Tama-chan, while at the same time finding the one thing that Maru fears the most. I can only think of one thing and I've already made a phone call for help."

Keitaro scratches his head.

"I don't think that Maru herself is afraid of anything. She has the combined will of all of the girls. What did you do, call an exorcist or something?"

Haruka smiles deviously.

"Not exactly. I arranged to get you a wife."

Keitaro nods his head.

"Oh, that's good. . . A WIFE? Wh-why would I want to get m-m-married at a time like this?"

Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder and places her hands on the table.

"My plan is to make Maru think that you've chosen another woman. As I see it, the girls won't have any reason to stay merged if Maru thinks she lost you."

He scratches his head again.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, at least as much as the turtle suit did. Who in the world did you find to act as my wife?"

"Amalla-san."

"Oh, that's good. . . AMALLA-SAN? Sh-she's Su's sister for c-c-crying-out-loud! I remember what that alligator of her's almost done to me last time!"

"Can you think of anyone else that stands a chance against Maru? We need someone that's just loaded with sex appeal."

A drop of blood drips from his nostril as Keitaro thinks about Su's older sister.

"Well, she does have that jungle kind of thing going for her. No one else around here is even in the same league."

Haruka crosses her arms.

"What am I, sashimi?"

AN: Sashimi is raw, sliced fish. Haruka's reference is like saying 'What am I, chopped liver?' SB

Keitaro places a hand on the back of his head.

"Well, uh, I guess that you're kind of okay, for an older sort of women that is, Aunt Haruka."

His body hurls through the door after Haruka smashes him with a large paper fan. She taps her foot on the floor and stares at the door.

"Why did he try to answer that question? Doesn't he know that no possible answer he'd give would be correct?"

She leans out the door.

"And that's Haruka-san, not Aunt Haruka!"

Keitaro rubs his head as he walks back into the teashop. He sits at the table and wraps his hands around his glass.

"What are we going to do about Maru until Amalla-san gets here? It's a long way from her homeland. I don't think I can survive a couple more days like this."

A voice at the door causes him to spin in his seat. Tea shoots from his mouth as he recognizes the speaker.

"Ya don't need to worry 'bout that, Kaytro! I'm here and ready to get this show on the highway!"

"A-a-amalla-san! H-how did you get here so fast?"

Haruka scratches her cheek.

"I uh, forgot to mention that she was staying at her old apartment. It seems that she's in Japan on some business for her royal family."

Amalla smiles as she walks next to Keitaro, standing with her hands behind her. She is dressed in her normal, low-cut clothing.

"I just gots in today. I wrote Haruka and asked of her if I could use the hot spring while I was here. It looks like I came in the Saint Nick of time."

Keitaro stares at her. She tilts her head.

"I'm sorry that Shiro couldn't make it. We aint allowed to bring pets on business trips ya know. He really misses ya, Kaytro."

Amalla stares at him and continues to smile.

Keitaro slowly edges away from her.

Amalla slowly moves closer to him.

Keitaro stands and backs up against the wall.

"It's not your pet alligator that scares me."

She crosses her arms and scowls at him.

"What's the matter jack? I'm here to help ya and you aint even gonna say howdy!"

Keitaro relaxes slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's nice to see you again Amalla-san."

She smiles sweetly at him and then raises her hands to pin him against the wall.

"That's better. Now how about a real welcome? Kiss me!"

Keitaro, unable to move his arms, shakes his head from side to side.

"Oh god! She hasn't changed one bit!"

Amalla smiles at him and slowly bats her eyelids.

"Just think of me as a kissin' cousin."

Keitaro averts his gaze and looks down. Blood drips from his nose as he is rewarded with an outstanding view of Amalla's cleavage. She leans close and looks at him.

"Hey, you're nose is starting to drip really bad. Ya is thinking bad thoughts, aint ya Kaytro?"

"N-no! I'm, ah, it's just that, uh, well, you know!"

Amalla leans back and smiles.

"So, what do ya needs me here for?"

Keitaro turns his head and looks at Haruka.

"Didn't you tell her?"

His aunt shakes her head.

"She didn't give me a chance. As soon as I said that you needed her help, she dropped the phone and headed right over. Why don't you tell her now?"

"How am I supposed to come right out and tell Amalla-san that we have to get married?"

Amalla grabs his head and turns it back to her.

"Married? This is so sudden! I'm surprised that you is so bold, Kaytro! I thought that you were kinda wimpy, but I guess there's a really throbbing tiger in ya after all! I accept!"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"No! You don't understand! That's not exactly what I meant!"

She knots her fingers in his collar.

"Whatcha trying to do? Ya aint backin' out on your proposal, are ya Jack?"

"Haruka-san, help me!"

A few minutes and a glass of tea later, Amalla nods her head.

"I see. Ya needs me to help gets the others back to normal."

She stands up and cracks her knuckles as a smile spreads her lips.

"I'm just the person for the job! Ya done right in calling me, Haruka-san. I'll go right up there and fix this Maru gal up but good!"

Keitaro jumps up and grabs Amalla's arm.

"You're not supposed to try to hurt her! We just want your help to take them apart!"

Amalla stares at him.

"Aint that the same thing?"

He shakes his head.

"Let me say it this way. We need to separate them back into their own selves."

Amalla returns to her seat.

"Why didn't ya just say so?"

"I did."

The woman from Molmol sips her tea.

"Where I come from, separate and take apart are two completely different things. Well, how hard can it be?"

The manager leans closer.

"So, you'll help us?"

"I needs to check this Maru gal out first. You said that a spirit called Moe is behind this?"

Haruka nods her head.

"She is a doll spirit."

"How long has she been here? The doll, I mean."

Haruka answers quickly.

"I did some research after Moe first manifested herself. She has been at Hinata-sou for just over one-hundred years."

Amalla shakes her head.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought. After that long, if a spirit becomes fixated on one thing, it's almost impossible to turns them away from what they want."

Keitaro sets his glass down and looks up.

"I just thought of something. Why didn't they separate if Motoko-chan and Tama-chan are both in there? What if they can't for some reason?"

Haruka nods her head.

"You're right. They must have used up Moe's ability if they can't separate by themselves. What do you think, Amalla-san?"

Amalla taps her forehead with a finger.

"Hmm. If that's the case, we mights need to hit this Maru gal with something that'll take out the Moe-spook. If we wipe out the spirit, the others should be freed. Probably."

Keitaro looks at her with a worried expression.

"Aren't you sure it'll work?"

She crosses her arms and frowns at him.

"Hey, Jack. I aint never done this before. We is treading on spilled milk here."

The manager stares at her, and then shakes his head.

"Whatever. But, I don't like the idea of losing Moe to save everyone else. Can't we save all of them?"

Amalla shakes her head.

"That might not be optional. I'll do my best, but there aint no guarantees attached."

Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.

"If it comes to that, how do you plan to do it? I don't think that Maru will just stand there while this is happening."

Amalla smiles deviously.

"All I needs is for her to stand still for a few seconds. The shock when Kaytro tells her that he and I are getting hitched should do it."

Haruka rests her elbows on the table.

"While we're on the subject, why isn't a charming young woman like yourself not married yet?"

Amalla blushes and places her hand to her cheek.

"Charming? Ya is too kind, Haruka-san! Well, let's just say that the proper opportunity aint showed itself, yet."

She moves to the door and brings in a bag.

"I think I gots something here that might work on that Maru gal."

Reaching into the sack, she pulls out a strange totem. Instead of the normal three-eyed device on it, there are six eyes. Keitaro adjusts his glasses and looks at it.

"That looks kind of like a hawk. But, why are there six eye-things on it?"

Amalla nods.

"Ya is quick to notice that, huh? Twice the eyes means twice the power! I needs to hit her with my best magic if this has any chance of working. Times a wasting! What's ya say we do this?"

Keitaro sighs.

"I guess there's no use putting it off. But I still don't like it."

Haruka brings him an extra shirt to replace his torn one.

"I know it doesn't matter, but here's a fresh shirt."

Keitaro quickly slips into it and looks at Amalla.

"Let's go."

She nods and follows him outside.

"I just wishes I had a chance to talk to Kaolla before we does the job."

Keitaro looks at her.

"You can. They still can speak individually, if they need to."

Her eyes go wide.

"That's unusual! Spooks normally suppress the host when they do the possession thing. Dang! That means that all the girls will feel it when I hit Maru! Kaolla is gonna be pissed at me for a month!"

They enter Hinata-sou and stop in the foyer. Maru is sitting in the common room alternately sipping tea, drinking sake, and nibbling on rice cakes. She appears calm and un-hurried as she looks up and smiles at Keitaro.

"My love! Please forgive me for . . ."

Keitaro quickly raises his hands.

"No! Don't worry about that! It, it was a stupid thing for me to do, now that I think about it. I should never have agreed to wear that silly turtle suit."

Maru looks at Amalla and stands up.

"Amalla-san. What a pleasant surprise!"

Amalla stands in the doorway and drops her sack.

(Whoa! This chick is absolutely stunning!)

"Uh, howdy Maru-san, uh Maru-chan . . ."

"Just call me Maru, please."

"Uh, sure thingy. I was wondering, can I talks to Kaolla for a bit?"

Maru closes here eyes for a moment and then looks up. Motoko's voice answers.

"I am sorry, but Su-chan is occupied at the moment. She is, playing with Tama-chan."

Keitaro walks over to the coffee table.

"How can you play games in there? What game are they playing?"

Maru closes her eyes again. Presently she smiles and looks at Keitaro.

"They are playing 'Name the Third Largest Cities of Countries'. Tama-chan is in the lead seven to five right now."

Amalla flicks her left hand to get Keitaro's attention. She then nods slightly and Keitaro clears his throat.

"Maru, there's something that I need to tell you."

Maru smiles at him as he motions towards Amalla.

"A-amalla and I, uh, we've planned this for a long time and, well, the truth is she and I are, we're engaged to be married!"

Amalla quickly pulls the totem out. As she looks up, Maru is hurling towards her, hands outstretched and her nails like claws.

"How dare you! Keitaro is mine!"

"Oh spit!"

Clutching the totem and chanting quickly, Amalla braces herself as Maru plows into her. The two women arc across the room and crash through the wall next to the entrance. Wood splinters and shards of glass spray out and cover the entryway as a cloud of dust rises. As Keitaro rushes over, a purple light flares and Maru screams. His heart pounding, the manager covers his face with his arms as he burrows through the still falling debris. Amalla screams out and he slides to a stop.

"Oh my god!"

The totem still in her left hand, Amalla struggles as she is lifted off the ground. Using the eight arms which now spring from her body, Maru effectively has the woman from Molmol pinned. Flames leaping from her eyes, Maru shouts at Amalla and her voice echo off the walls of Hinata-sou.

"What have you done to me?"

End of Chapter Eight. 


	9. Lost

Love Hina – Peril

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Nine – Lost

Friday Afternoon.

Amalla grips the totem tightly, causing the purple glow to erupt once more. Maru's grasp on the woman from Molmol tightens, her nails piercing into her antagonist's flesh. Sweat dripping from her brow, Amalla completes her incantation.

"Spirits of Molmol, return these beings to whence they came! And step on it, already!"

An explosion, as violent as it is violet, shatters the ground. Keitaro is flung backwards through the destroyed foyer, across the common room, and through the dining room door. He crashed into the table and slides off the far end.

Friday Night.

Keitaro opens his eyes. After a few moments, he quickly sits up, and then falls back to the couch as pain shoots through his back. A firm hand presses his left shoulder to prevent him from rising again.

"Please rest, Keitaro, you took a fairly hard fall."

He opens his eyes again and looks to the left.

"Hikari-san?"

The doctor nods her head as she reaches into her bag and lifts out a small bottle.

"Take these pills; they will help ease your pain. You will be fine, as long as you do not exert yourself."

He sits up slowly and takes the pills and a glass of water that Hikari holds out to him. After swallowing the medication, Keitaro looks around. On one of the other chairs is Amalla, her right arm in a cast and a bandage on her right temple. She smiles at him.

"It's good to sees ya up and around, Kaytro.

"A-amalla-san! Are you alright?"

She looks down at her arm and then wags a finger at him.

"Ya is so sweet ta be concerned about me. But, don't worries yourself too much. This little scratch aint nothing! Ya shoulda seen the time I had to tame a group of rabbits. Now THAT was a real challenge!"

Keitaro scratches his nose.

"Uh, yeah."

Amalla stand up and raises her left fist."

"Ya gots that right, Jack! These was huge rabbits! About twelve feet tall at the shoulder, with big tusks and ears as big as truck tires! Their long noses could snap a tree in half!"

He shakes his head.

"Those are elephants, Amalla-san."

She tilts her head.

"Ya aint never seen Molmol rabbits, haves ya?"

Keitaro looks around and spot his aunt.

"Haruka-san, what happened to Maru? Is everyone alright?"

Haruka, standing at the counter with the phone in her hand turns to him.

"Well, it seems that Amalla's spell worked. Literally. The girls were sent back where they came from."

Keitaro stands up.

"What do you mean?"

She rests the receiver in its cradle.

"They seem to have been sent back to the cities where they were born. I just received a phone call from Kitsune. She is in Osaka and will catch the next train back to Hinata-sou in the morning. Shinobu-chan called earlier from Tokyo and should be here soon."

Haruka lights a cigarette and sits on the couch.

"Ishida-san is here because she was born in Hinata City. Su is back in Molmol and is arranging a flight for tomorrow morning. Mutsumi-san and Tama-chan are back on Okinawa. The next flight from there isn't until tomorrow afternoon."

She takes a puff from her cigarette and looks at the table.

"We haven't heard from Naru, Motoko or Kanako yet."

"What about Moe?"

Haruka points to the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall is the mannequin, unmoving and silent. She is wrapped in a blanket, as a human would be to stay warm.

"We found her outside just after the explosion. She seems to have reverted to her doll form. My guess is that she was originally made at Hinata-sou, that's why she is here."

Keitaro hears something in his aunt's voice.

"There's something else. Am I right?"

Haruka nods her head.

"Moe, the doll was damaged in the blast. A hole was burnt through her chest, and some of her internal workings are destroyed."

He smiles and looks hopefully at his aunt.

"Su can fix her when she gets back! She helped her before, right?"

Haruka nods her head.

"I hope so. I know how much she meant to you."

At that moment, the telephone rings. Hikari walks over and answer it. After a few moments, she looks over at Keitaro and raises a thumb.

"It is Narusegawa-san. She is in Yokohama and is wondering if we could wire her some money for the train."

Haruka rises and moves to the phone.

"I'll take care of it."

There is a noise at the front of the inn and everyone looks over. Shinobu steps carefully over the debris while supporting Kanako. Hikari moves quickly to help them.

"Shinobu-chan, where did you find Kanako-chan, and why is she soaking wet?"

"I found her lying at the bottom of the steps near the Tea Shop. She looks exhausted."

Keitaro moves off the couch. They place the girl down and he brings a towel from the closet to dry her off. After a few minutes, she stirs and opens her eyes.

"Oni-chan, I am happy to see you again."

"What happened to you, Kanako-chan" why are you all wet?"

She sits up as Shinobu brings her a glass of tea. Kanako takes a sip and looks at her stepbrother.

"There was a bright purple light. When I could see again, I was falling into the water. It was near the seaside Tea Shop and I swam to the beach."

Amalla stares at her.

"Aint that strange?"

Kanako nods her head.

"It is odd. I fell into the water near where I was born. My first tutor at the orphanage told me that I was born on a ferry in the bay."

Over the next two days, the residents of Hinata-sou return. The only one absent is Motoko.

Sunday Morning.

Hinata-sou is unusually quiet during the morning meal. Keitaro picks at his breakfast, occasionally eating small bites. The telephone rings and Haruka leaves the room to answer it. A minute later, she opens the door and looks a Keitaro.

"It's for you, Keitaro."

He slides his chair back and walks to the door. Haruka places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Aoyama-san."

As Keitaro moves to the counter and lifts the receiver, Haruka returns to her seat and Naru looks at her.

"What did she want Keitaro for? Is it about Motoko?"

"I don't know. She sounded more formal than usual, though."

About a minute later, they hear Keitaro's footsteps as he rushes up the stairs. All the girls jump up and follow him. As they reach the manager's room, he is already quickly pushing clothes into his backpack. Su jumps over.

"Where is ya going, Keitaro?"

He looks over at them.

"I've been ordered to Kyoto. To the Shinmei School. Aoyama-san demanded to speak to me."

Kitsune steps into the room.

"Did she have any news about Motoko? Is she okay?"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"She didn't say anything else. I'm just to be at the School as soon as possible. And Aoyama-san wants me to go alone."

Shinobu wrings her hands.

"Aaauuuuu! Aoyama-sama must be mad because Motoko-sempai is still missing!"

Keitaro finishes packing his bag and hurries to the stairs while looking at his watch.

"I'll call when I find out what is going on. If I hurry, I think I can make it to the station before the next train leaves."

The girls move to a front window and watch their manager disappear down the stone steps of the inn. Su perches herself on the windowsill and peels a banana.

"Keitaro sounded kinda scared. Does ya think Aoyama is gonna bust him up?

Naru shakes her head.

"I hope not. It is not as if he's to blame for what happened. If anything, it was our fault."

Kanako stares at the empty steps.

"I cannot wait here if Oni-chan is rushing into danger. We must stand by him no matter what!"

Haruka places a firm hand on her shoulder and turns her away from the window.

"I don't even want you to think about following him. With Motoko-chan still missing, we shouldn't go against Aoyama-san's request."

She smiles softly at the girls.

"I know how you feel, but we have to just wait."

Kitsune looks at Su.

"What d'ya say we try to fix Moe up. Keitaro-san had such a sad look on his face whenever he looked at her sitting in the corner."

Su jumps away from the window and heads to her room.

"Goody idea! I'll gets my tool kit!"

Sunday Afternoon.

Keitaro walks up to the main entrance of the Shinmei compound. He stands there for a few moments, awed by the combination of antiquity and mysticism that the school emanates. He is looking at the carved writings next to the entrance when a voice interrupts him.

"Keitaro-san, it is good that you have come quickly."

"Tsuruko-san! You startled me."

Motoko's sister holds the wooden door open and motions inside.

"Please follow me. My mother is awaiting you."

Keitaro scratches his head.

"Uh, yeah. Could you tell me anything? Have you heard from Motoko-chan?"

Tsuruko continues walking.

"My mother will speak with you concerning the reason you have been called here."

He quietly follows her deep into the facility, passing training rooms, meditation areas and small shrines. At the end of a long hallway, Tsuruko pauses at a door. She nods at him and kneels at the door before sliding it open.

"Mother, Keitaro-san has arrived."

Keitaro awkwardly kneels and bows just inside the door. Aoyama motions to pillows around the kotatsu table and speaks.

"Please, be seated."

Tsuruko motions him to the far end of the table and then sits to her mother's left. Keitaro sits stiffly upright, sweat already starting to drip from his temple. Aoyama looks at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Keitaro-san, we are aware of what transpired at Hinata-sou from your and Haruka-san's explanations. Though I feel the actions taken by everyone to have been ill-conceived, I do not hold you to blame for the consequences. Is there anything else that you can tell us concerning this spirit that calls itself Moe?"

Keitaro thinks for a moment.

"Naru told me that Moe said she has been protecting me for the last ten years or so. Maybe she is like a guardian angel."

Aoyama looks at Tsuruko and nods. Motoko's sister raises her left hand and holds her palm near Keitaro's forehead and slowly lowers it above his chest. She shakes her head.

"He is indeed different than before. This spirit must have shared its energy with him. That would easily explain Keitaro-san's imperviousness to injury, and also why women would react to him so."

Keitaro tilts his head.

"What do you mean how women react to me?"

Aoyama continues.

"Concerning entities such as this, it is natural for women to react in a strong negative manner to perceived female spirits. It is, but not quite, similar to a jealous reaction. Perhaps a perception of rivalry would be a closer approximation."

He nods his head a few times and them drops his chin to his chest.

"I don't get it."

Aoyama lifts a pitcher of tea, but then hesitates. She lowers it and reaches for an earthenware bottle of sake instead. She pours a small glass and slides it across the table to Keitaro.

"You mentioned that the people that comprised the entity called Maru were sent back to the cities of their birth upon separation."

Keitaro sips the sake and nods his head.

"That's right. All of the girls were sent back where they came from. I just don't understand what happened to Motoko-chan. Our tenant records show that she was born here. Where could she be?"

Aoyama looks up and motions to a door to the side of the room. It slides open and a hooded woman enters. She closes the door and moves to the table, kneeling on the pillow to Keitaro's left. He looks at her for a moment.

Tsuruko touches Keitaro's right arm.

"Motoko-san was not actually born in Kyoto. It is listed on her birth certificate because that is the place where the airplane landed."

"Huh?"

Aoyama looks at the young woman.

"My daughter was born while I was traveling back from Sapporo. It was unexpected, as she was not due for another three weeks."

"But, what, I don't understand."

The young woman raises her head and pulls her hood back.

"What she is attempting to explain is that I was born in the air south of Nagoya. After the separation, that is where I appeared."

Keitaro stares at her.

"M-motoko-chan? Wh-wh-what . . ."

She looks at him with sad green eyes. Moe's eyes.

"Urashima, I did not survive."

End of Chapter Nine. 


	10. Mixed Spirits

Love Hina Peril 

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Ten Mixed Spirits

Sunday Afternoon.

Keitaro stares at Motoko, trying to understand what she just revealed to him.

"But, you're here! You're alive! You're . . ."

Motoko interrupts him.

"I am Moe. I sensed that Motoko-san was in peril and, well, the distance was too great to prevent my fall. It took the remainder of my power to heal the damage she suffered. But alas, I am all that maintains this form now. And yet I falter, and do not know how long I can prevail."

Aoyama looks from Motoko to Keitaro.

"This is the reason that you were summoned here. She feels that the same bond that you shared with Moe may preserve her. However . . ."

Tsuruko continues when her mother pauses.

"Keitaro-san. You must remain near to Motoko-san if she is to survive. A parting of too great a distance or for too long a time may cause her to fail, and what is left of her shall be lost to us."

He lifts his glass and sips the sake.

"Let me see if I understand this right. Motoko-chan fell after the separation. She, or at least her body, is alive because of Moe-chan's power. But, she needs to stay near me or she'll really die."

Aoyama, Tsuruko, and Motoko look at him and nod. He sips the sake again.

"I still don't get it."

Motoko looks at him with her green eyes.

"I am sorry, Urashima. I feared to place this burden upon you. However, I do not wish that what is left of Motoko-san to pass from this world."

Aoyama looks at Keitaro.

"It is obvious that you are worn from the trials of the last few days. I have prepared a room for you, that you may rest. Tsuruko will call on you when the evening meal is ready. We will continue this discussion later after you have had time to ponder what has transpired. In the meantime, I ask that you not relate anything that you see here to anyone outside of the Shinmei School."

Tsuruko shows him to a room farther back up the hallway. He sets his backpack next to the kotatsu table and sits on the floor. He sighs and then falls backwards and looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm still not sure that I understand. She looks and sounds like Motoko-chan. If not for her eyes, she is Motoko-chan."

A light knock at his door causes him to sit up.

"Come in, please."

Motoko slides the door open and looks at Keitaro.

"May I speak with you, Urashima?"

Keitaro nods his head and she enters the room. Sliding the door closed, she moves and kneels at the opposite end of the table.

"I can only imagine how disturbing this must seem to you. I am truly sorry."

He smiles at her.

"Don't worry, Motoko-chan, or, should I call you Moe-chan?"

"Motoko-chan will be fine, Urashima."

She bows her head for a moment.

"I know that my, mother, wishes to discuss this after the evening meal, but I need to speak with you now."

Keitaro rests his hands on the table.

"What's wrong?"

Motoko shakes her head.

"It is really nothing, but it means a great deal to me. As I said earlier, I do not want what is left of me to be lost."

"What can I do for you? What do you need?"

She glances down at her hands folded in her lap.

"If you are willing, Urashima, It would please me to form a bonding with you."

Keitaro pushes himself away from the table.

"Y-you mean like Maru?"

Motoko looks up at him and smiles at the expression on his face.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am not suggesting a melding of our forms. The bonding of which I speak is more, well, traditional."

He blinks a few times.

"I don't think I quite understand what . . ."

Motoko rises and stamps her foot on the table.

"Urashima! Why must you be so obtuse?"

"Well, I uh, that is I don't . . ."

Clenching her fist and shaking, the swordmaster closes her eyes and slowly counts to ten. She relaxes and lets out a gentle breath.

"Urashima, I want you to . . ."

She looks around the room, but Keitaro is nowhere to be seen.

"He ran away?"

Motoko runs into the hallway and looks back and forth.

"Urashima!"

To the right, running up the north hallway, Keitaro desperately searches for an exit. Motoko leaps into a sprint as Keitaro looks over his shoulder. He turns and runs.

"Oh spitting heck!"

He throws open the next door on the left and charges through. The large room is a training area, full of straw targets, poles, kendo equipment, spears and various other training instruments. In the center of the room, a large ceramic raccoon-dog sits.

(AN: Raccoon-dog, also known as Tanuki. See http://www3.u-toyama.ac.jp/kihara/flr/etc/images/tanuki.jpg for a picture of a tanuki.)

A few seconds later, Motoko enters the room. Once again, Keitaro is nowhere to be seen. The swordmaster walks over and draws a kendo stick from its stand. She moves to the tanuki and smiles as she taps its head in a repetitive manner with the stick.

"Urashima, if you do not come out of there in five seconds, I will compel your egress."

Five seconds pass. Then ten. She sighs and raises her weapon. With a quick sweep, she shatters the tanuki, sending ceramic shards scattering across the training room.

A slight sound causes her to spin round. As she intently scans the room, a heavy blow crashes down upon her.

A few seconds earlier . . .

Keitaro, clutching to a rafter, watches as the swordmaster shatters the tanuki. A drop of sweat falls from his cheek and plops on the floor. As Motoko spins and looks about the room, he loses his grip and plummets earthward.

The swordmaster presses a hand against her left temple as she lies on the floor.

"What struck . . . "

She then notices a familiar hand stuck in the opening of her gi.

"Urashima! You vile, lecherous, deceiving, perverted male! Remove you hand from my shirt this instant!"

"M-m-motoko-chan! I'm innocent! AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Sunday Evening.

After the evening meal, Keitaro is once more meeting with the three women of the Shinmei School. Aoyama pours some tea as the others sit at the table. Motoko takes her glass and bows her head to Keitaro.

"Forgive me for striking you earlier, Urashima. It was just instinct."

He smiles at her and waves his hand.

"That's okay, Motoko-chan. It's not like it's any different than before."

She returns his smile.

"It is so difficult to get you to understand things, sometimes. You never gave me the chance to properly ask if you would allow me to become your wife, Urashima."

Keitaro drops his glass and stares at the swordmaster.

"W-w-w-w-w-wife?"

The room is silent for many moments. Tsuruko looks at her mother with an uncertain expression. Motoko sits silently and looks at Keitaro, her green eyes slowly growing moist. Aoyama releases an exasperated sigh and places her hand on Keitaro's.

"I beg your pardon, Keitaro-san. This is an unexpected development. Even in normal circumstances this is a matter that should not be undertaken without considerable contemplation."

"I think we should do it."

"Furthermore, while I do not wish to lose what remains of Motoko-chan, I would not wish to impose upon you in such a . . . Huh?"

Aoyama's mouth drops open and she stares at Keitaro.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Keitaro looks from Aoyama to Motoko and back.

"I don't want to lose Motoko-chan. I feel the same about everyone. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened anyway."

Motoko reaches over and touches his other hand.

"Urashima, what of the others? Even though this gladdens me, will they not be angered? What will you do?"

He smiles at her.

"I'm sure everyone will understand once we explain it to them."

He laughs and scratches his head.

"It would be silly, but we could save some trouble if we got married before we went back to Hinata-sou. But the others might not like it."

Motoko stares at him intensely.

"I accept, Urashima!"

He jerkily turns his head to her.

"Huh? That was just a . . ."

She stands and looks at Aoyama.

"Mother is the Priestess of this shrine, and as such can perform the ceremony"

Keitaro hangs his head.

"My big mouth will get me killed some day. I just know it."

Thirty minutes later, a still dazed Keitaro stands before the oldest shrine of the school. Tsuruko had found a suitable haori jacket and sandals for him to wear.

"You look quite handsome, Keitaro-san. I am sure that Motoko-chan will be very pleased."

"Tsuruko-san, do you think we're doing the right thing?"

She tilts her head as she adjusts the folds on his jacket.

"I cannot answer that for either of you. However, this pairing is pleasing to me, for it will be a great boon to my sister. Do you have doubts as to proceeding with the ceremony?"

He shakes his head.

"Not really. I'm glad that this will save Motoko-chan, or at least what is left of her. I feel fortunate in some ways. I never expected someone like Motoko-chan to ever be interested in a ronin like me."

Keitaro thinks for a few moments and then laughs. Tsuruko smiles at him.

"What do you find so humorous?"

"Well, it really isn't funny, but just inevitable; Motoko may end up a widow when we get back to Hinata-sou. Something tells me Narusegawa won't like this at all."

"Then we shall meet that challenge when we return home, Urashima."

Keitaro turns at the sound of Motoko's voice and his jaw drops open. The swordmaster enters the shrine dressed in a pure white kimono. She places each step gracefully in front of the last; gliding like a swan over a mirror-smooth pond. Aoyama follows her and takes her place in front of the shrine. The swordmaster looks at Keitaro.

"I, I am ready, Keitaro."

He swallows the lump in his throat and nods his head. Motoko takes her place next to him and they face Aoyama. After a brief ceremony, Keitaro and Motoko become husband and wife.

Monday Afternoon.

Keitaro and Motoko walk up the steps to Hinata-sou. The swordmaster is still blushing slightly while sweat drips from the manager's temple. Keitaro scratches his head.

"I still think that we should have called first."

"Do not be afraid. Everything is as it must be, Keitaro."

He shivers.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to you calling me that Motoko-san. . . I mean Motoko."

They continue to the shattered entrance of the inn.

"I'm going to have to get this fixed soon."

As they enter the foyer, all the girls leap up from their seats and run to meet them. Naru hugs Keitaro.

"Why didn't you call and tell us Motoko was alright? We've been worried to death!"

Shinobu grabs Keitaro's hand.

"I'll make a welcome home feast for everyone!"

Mutsumi claps her hands.

"Oh my! Don't they look like a couple?"

Amalla holds up her cast and smiles.

"Ya forgots to sign this before ya left, Jack!"

Su, hanging upside down from the rafters, waves at them.

"I fixed Moe up and she's as good as new. Keitaro!"

Kanako tries to push her way between Naru and Keitaro.

"Don't hog Oni-chan all to yourself!"

Kitsune slaps Motoko on the back, causing her to double over and place a hand to her face.

"It's good to have ya'll back, Motoko!"

Motoko straightens up. A green contact lens lies in her right hand. The swordmaster smiles sheepishly as she looks around.

Keitaro, not noticing the fallen contact lens, takes a deep breath and then makes his announcement.

"Everyone, Motoko and I were married last night! This is the only way that she can survive!"

He turns and looks at his wife. Then at the green contact lens in her hand. Then at his wife. Then at the other girls. Then at his wife. Then at the contact lens. Then at the other girls. Then, finally, at his wife. He takes another deep breath.

"Oh heck!"

He points out through the front entrance.

"Look! A twenty meter firefly squid!"

As Naru's knee catches him in the groin, his only thought before darkness overtakes him is that he should have said it was a twenty-five meter firefly squid.

At the Shinmei School Tsuruko looks up at the clock on the wall of the room.

"They should be arriving back at Hinata-sou anytime now. Do you think that Keitaro-san will harbor any ill-will towards us for this deception?"

Aoyama sips her tea and sighs. Tsuruko stares at her.

"Mother, do not tell me that you regret our actions."

"Not at all, it is just that I was thinking that Keitaro-san was quite handsome in his formal wear."

Tsuruko shakes her head and lifts her tea.

"I thought that Keitaro-san would die when you kissed him after the ceremony. It was all Motoko-san could do to withhold from using the arts upon him."

Aoyama licks her lips and smiles demurely.

"Come now, that was just a little snack."

"A snack? Mother, when they come to visit, you are going on a strict diet!"

"But, I get hungry too!"

"Mother!"

Monday Evening.

Three hours later, Keitaro slowly opens his eyes and immediately wishes he hadn't. Not because of the pain in his groin, but from the looks he is receiving from the girls as they stand around the couch. Slowly, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and looks around.

"Wh-where is Motoko?"

Kitsune looks to her right. The manager follows her gaze and spots Motoko tied up against a support beam.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

Motoko calls out to him.

"Keitaro, do not be deceived! They are being controlled by Moe! Free me and let us flee!"

Naru frowns and crosses her arms.

"You fooled him once with that trick. Do you think that he'll fall for it again?"

Motoko smiles and tilts her head.

"Well, it is Keitaro after all."

Mutsumi pats Keitaro on the cheek.

"Oh my, you really did marry Motoko-chan. That was so sweet of you Kei-kun!"

Kanako points a finger at the swordmaster.

"You will annul this marriage with Oni-chan before you defile him!"

Motoko turns her head away and blushes bright red. Kanako looks at her stepbrother and sees a similar reaction. She runs into the dining room and slams the door shut behind her.

Su looks at the closed door.

"What is a deaf isle? Does it taste good?"

Kitsune leans over and whispers in Su's ear. The young woman from Molmol turns bright red.

"Oh, that deaf isle!"

Shinobu blushes and covers her face with her apron.

"Aaauuuuu! Sempai, how could you?"

Naru lowers her head and places her right hand in her coat pocket.

"Pervert! Scum! You dirty, lowlife scoundrel!"

Keitaro goes pale and reaches down to protect himself.

"N-n-n-n-n-narusegawa!"

Naru lifts her head and points at Motoko.

"I was talking about her!"

Naru moves to stand in front of the swordmaster. Before Keitaro can do anything, she pulls her hand out of her pocket and thrusts at Motoko.

Keitaro's wife screams as a bright flash causes her to shut her eyes.

"Keitaro!"

A moment later her eyes open again as confetti falls on her face. Su cartwheels around the room as the other girls pull the strings on their party poppers. Kanako pushes a cart full of food from the dining room. Haruka and Hikari follow her carrying drinks and a large cake. Haruka smiles at her nephew.

"Congratulations to both of you!"

Hikari sets the cake on the coffee table.

"When the time comes, I will be happy to provide maternity services at no charge, if you will allow me to use the hot spring on occasion."

The party starts and all of the girls take turns kissing the groom. Keitaro falls to the floor under the assault, blood gushing from his nostrils.

After a while, Naru walks over and refills Moe's glass.

"You a rather quite tonight, Moe-chan. Is something wrong?"

Moe shakes her head.

"No, I am fine. I have realized that my original threat has come true. There is one less person that is a threat to him. As Keitaro's wife, Motoko-san will protect him with all her heart."

Naru smiles ruefully.

"You have no idea what a wife can do to her husband."

"What do you mean? Will she not protect him?"

Naru nods her head.

"Yes, but she'll be absolutely territorial where he is concerned. She'll never let women close to him if she can help it. Also, she'll beat Keitaro to a pulp if he so much as looks at another woman."

Moe nods in understanding.

"I did not realize that about humans. So, that is why Motoko-san is still tied to the pole?"

Naru sips her drink, grabs Moe's hand, and heads back towards Keitaro.

"Yep!"

The End.


	11. Potpourri

Love Hina – Peril

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

**Chapter Eleven –Potpourri  
**

**Monday Night**

After the wedding party is over and the residents of Hinata-sou have gone to their rooms, Moe sits silently and watches the television. She said that she wanted to understand humans better and would spend her spare time observing various programs. Motoko and Keitaro sit in her room and discuss the events of the last few days. The swordmaster begins by getting to her knees and bowing to him.

"Keitaro, I ask your forgiveness for this deception. After hearing from my mother that everyone else was well, I was unsure as to what I should do. After I related that I could not bear to lose you, Tsuruko-san's suggestion to call you to Shinmei-ryu, though the rest of the details were of my design. If you wish to terminate our union I, I w-would understand."

Keitaro smiles at his wife.

"Don't be silly. I'm just glad that you're really alright. It is a relief to know that you weren't born on a plane after all."

Motoko tilts her head.

"That was not a fable. My birth was just as my mother and sister related it to you."

"But, then how . . . ?"

Motoko sighs and looks out the window,

"I appeared in mid-air after the separation and I admit to a moment of terror as I began my fall. However, you forget that my Shinmei-ryu training allows me to somewhat defy normal law. Through repeated usages of the Zankusen technique, I was able to arrest the velocity of my fall. When I neared the ground, a guided myself towards a tree with full branches and it slow the final part of my decent."

As she completes her story, she lowers her eyes and blushes.

"Alas, I mistimed the last of my fall and came through the branches with greater force than I intended. I had to hike the many kilometers to Shinmei-ryu clothed only in leaves and other natural fibers that I found along the way."

Keitaro laughs and places his hand on his head.

"You were hiking through the woods naked? I wish I could have seen that!"

He immediately ducks down and covers his head.

"I'm sorry Motoko!"

The swordmaster blushes even deeper and smiles at him.

"Keitaro, you have seen me. Remember, last night was our wedding night."

He lowers his arms and looks at her.

"Oh, that's right. We . . ."

As the memory rushes refreshed into his mind, blood gushes from his nostrils and Keitaro flops over backwards. He bumps his head against the kotatsu table and knocks himself out.

A light giggle spills from Motoko's lips as she lovingly looks at her naïve husband. She gently slides him onto the futon and settles down next to him. Placing her head on his left shoulder, she smiles and is soon fast asleep.

A few hours later Moe, still watching television, stretches out on the couch and slowly falls asleep. A soft blue glow emanates from her body and quietly fills the room. And then the glow fills the inn.

**Tuesday Morning.**

Keitaro awakens as the morning dawns outside the window of Motoko's room. He feels his wife's arm gently resting on his chest and he smiles. He turns his head to look at her sleeping face.

"Good morning, Mo-mo-mo-mo . . . MARU!"

He crashes through the kotatsu table as he scrambles against the wall. Maru sits up and rubs her eyes.

"We have not slept so peacefully since . . ."

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

She crashes through the remains of the table as she scrambles against the wall next to Keitaro.

"We are Maru once more! How did this happen! Keitaro, what has happened to us?"

Keitaro, his mouth hanging open, shakes his head back and forth.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what?"

A few minutes later, Keitaro and Maru sit in the dining room sharing a fresh pot of coffee. He pours some cream into his cup as he speaks.

"So, you're saying that you don't remember combining at all? I thought that you all had to agree for that to happen."

Maru shakily lifts her cup.

"That is true. It should not work in any other way. I am at quite a loss to explain it."

The door opens and Amalla, stifling a yawn, enters and follows the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Tama-chan waves from her perch on the woman's shoulder.

"I hads the weirdest dream last night. Could ya believe that the Maru gal came back?"

She rubs her eyes as she lifts a cup from the china cabinet, walks to the table, and pours some coffee. She adds some cream and four spoons of sugar and, after taking a sip, adds one more spoon of sugar. She looks around the room.

"Good morning Kaytro, good morning Maru.

Amalla sets her cup down, turns, and walks out of the room. A few moments later, the door opens and she walks back and lifts her cup. After taking another sip, she looks around the room.

"Hokey smokes! Ya is back! I thought mah eyes was playin' tricks-or-treats on me! What happened?"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"We're not sure. Maru said that she was like this when she woke up this morning."

He looks at her.

"Can I speak to Motoko? Maybe she remembers something from last night?"

The swordmaster's voice speaks from Maru.

"I am afraid that I cannot add any insight to this spectacle, Keitaro. After you passed out, I went to sleep. Nothing odd happened before that."

Amalla takes a seat and leans her elbows on the table.

"Let's get right to the breadbasket of the matter. Moe, what did you do?"

Maru looks from Amalla to Keitaro and back. Su's voice answers.

"She's here, but I think she's taking a nap!"

"Aaauuuuu! Can't someone wake her up and find out what happened? Why isn't she doing anything?"

Kitsune's voice continues.

"Now that ya'll mention it, Shinobu, Moe hasn't been part of any of our actions since we woke up."

Naru growls.

"This is so stupid! We didn't ask to recombine! Kanako, did YOU do something?"

"Don't be absurd. I couldn't do something like this even if I wanted to. I just do disguises!"

Hikari's voice comments.

"It seems that Moe must have caused this. But why is her persona asleep within us?"

Maru claps her hand and Mutsumi speaks.

"Oh my! This is fun, but why is Tama-chan not with us?"

Amalla reaches in the sling holding up her cast and lifts the totem that she used to separate Maru.

"Maybe because she was in my room last night. The totem's power probably shielded her."

Keitaro shakes his head.

"This isn't good. We have to tell Aunt Haruka about this!"

Maru stands up, pulls out a large paper fan, and sends Keitaro crashing against the wall.

"That's Haruka-san, not Aunt Haruka."

Keitaro peeks over the edge of the table.

"Haruka-san?"

Maru sits in her chair and sips her coffee.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm along for the ride this time. And, if you so much as touch Maru in any weird way while I'm in here, I'll make sure that Motoko-san becomes a widow. The last thing we need is . . ."

Su's voice interrupts.

"Hey, is it just me, or does it feels like Moe is waking up?"

The bluish light returns. Amalla and Keitaro stare in shock as all of the girls appear around the table, dressed as they were when Maru reformed. Moe, still sitting in the chair, rubs her eyes and looks around.

"I must have fallen asleep while watching the television. But, how did I come to be in here?"

Keitaro falls backward in his chair as a fountain of blood gushes from his nose. Naru scowls at Kitsune.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to sleep in the nude because we have a man as a manager!"

"Oh spit! Keitaro-san saw me in all of my wondrous, enchanting, beautiful glory!"

The Fox looks down, blushes, and covers herself as she runs out the dining room. A moment later, she pokes her head back inside.

"Hey, Keitaro-san. Ya'll wanna try for best two out of three?"

"Konno-san!"

Kitsune swallows a lump in her throat as she sees the look in Motoko's eyes.

"Oh spit! I forgot about the ball and chain!"

A few minutes later Kitsune, carrying a bottle of sake, returns and sees that Keitaro is sitting in his chair with his head bowed. He looks up at Moe.

"So, you can't control the merger when you are asleep?"

Moe nods her head.

"That appears to be the case. I had thought that the power to perform the joining was forever lost. It now seems that it does indeed remain, but it is beyond my conscious control. When I sleep again, Maru will return."

Amalla smiles.

"Then I has the solution to the problem! My totem protected Tama-chan, so it should protect everyone!"

Naru points out the flaw in her logic.

"That wasn't much help last night, was it?"

Amalla shrugs.

"I guess that ya have to be within ten feet of it for the magic to be strong enough to protect ya."

Naru taps the table.

"We can't all sleep around that thing for the rest of our lives! And what if Moe takes a nap during the day?"

Haruka reaches over and takes the totem.

"I'll keep this with me for the time being. I am NOT going to be part of Maru. Tama-chan can stay with me in the Tea Shop so that when Maru comes back she and Motoko-chan won't have to deal with each other."

Motoko leaps from her chair and stomps her foot on the floor.

"This whole situation is entirely unacceptable! What would to happen if Keitaro and I were, uh, being intimate and Moe fell asleep?"

Blushes race around the room. Kitsune sips her sake.

"Ya'll can't get more bang for your buck than that!"

Moe covers her face as tears slide down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have exposed all of you to this peril. I only wanted Keitaro to be happy."

The doll looks up at the swordmaster.

"It would be best if you destroyed me."

Motoko looks at her coldly.

"That is something that I will never do. You are part of our family, and I know your feelings for Keitaro well from our time as Maru. Do not blame yourself."

She walks over and places her arms around her. The other residents do the same. Motoko smiles at Moe.

"You are as a sister to us. And also, it would be a cause of great unhappiness to Keitaro if you were gone."

Moe looks over at Keitaro. He smiles and tilts his head.

"We want you to stay with us, Moe-chan."

She sits back in her chair and smiles.

"Thank you. I wish I knew of some way to help, but this is new to me."

Haruka, holding the totem, stands and motions to Tama-chan.

"I'm going down to get the Tea Shop ready for the day. Amalla, you and Moe try to figure something out. Su, you should help them. The rest of you . . ."

She grins as she walks through the door with Tama-chan on her shoulder.

". . . have fun!"

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


End file.
